Yui Sakamaki
by Undertaker's Hattress
Summary: What if Richter failed to give Yui to Seiji Komori and she grew up as a Sakamaki? How would this change her relationship with the six vampires we all know and love?...Let's face it, Laito's still going to call her names, Kanato's still going to be creepy and well...you'll just have to read.
1. Midnight

**So, it's fair to say that I have become obsessed with this anime! This idea has been playing around in my head for ages now and I finally decided to get it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Richter ran through the forest with the small bundle of pink clenched tightly to his chest. His green hair started blowing in front of his eyes as he increased his speed. The only way to ensure his lover's life would be giving her to the famous vampire hunter, Seiji Komori. He hated the thought of being separated from her but it had to be done. The vampire froze when he felt a very familiar presence. His dark red eyes darted around as he desperately tried to find the very person he was running from.

"Richter," a deep soothing voice called out, "Where are you going at this time of night?".

"A late night stroll brother. Just trying to clear my mind after what happen," Richter still couldn't see anyone. A pale skinned male emerged from behind a tree. His long white hair was neatly tied up and the black suit he was wearing did not have a wrinkle or spot of dirt on it. While his physical appearance didn't appear to be very threating, his gold eyes clearly showed how dangerous he was.

"What do you have in your hands brother?" the man started walking towards him.

Richter took a step back, "N-Nothing of importance Karl". Karl stopped. The moonlight landed on his eyes giving the gold an eerie glow.

"I will be the judge of that," Karl disappeared and re-appeared behind Richter. Richter's eyes widened but he knew it was pointless to move. His brother was far more powerful than he was. That was clearly established when the brothers fought and Richter lost miserably. Karl ripped the bundle of pink out of the vampire's arms and inspected it. He pulled the fabric away and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"A human baby?" he asked in confusion. Richter didn't respond. The baby opened its eyes to reveal two glistening, light pink colored eyes.

"A female human baby? I know we have different tastes in women but seriously…don't you think you're taking it too far?" Karl turned his gaze to his brother. Richter still didn't respond. Karl broke his gaze when the baby started laughing and reaching for his hair. He stared at the baby for several minutes before his eyes widened in realization.

Karl looked at Richter, "Why do I smell a faint aura of Cordelia?". When Richter didn't answer his question, Karl grabbed his throat and slammed him against a nearby tree. All while still keeping the baby securely in his other arm.

"Tell…me," the gold eyes turned bloody red. Richter clenched his fists and tried to hopelessly break free. Karl responded by squeezing his brother's throat even tighter. As Richter struggled to breathe, he finally accepted defeat and slumped against his brother's clutch. Karl slowly eased his grip.

"She has…she has Cordelia's heart" Richter whispered as his eyes became moist, "Please don't hurt my lover. I know you don't care about her but for me…please don't hurt my Cordelia!".

Karl scoffed as he ripped his hand away from Richter's neck, "I see you're still a love sick puppy".

"Cordelia loves me! Our love is real! It's forever!" Richter shouted as he leapt for the baby. Karl side stepped the attack and kicked Richter in the back, sending him flying into the ground. He placed his foot on Richter's back, effectively pinning him to the ground. The two remained quiet. The silence was broken when the baby giggled as she began to play with Karl's hair. Karl looked at the baby in disbelief as the wheels started turning in his head.

"I won't kill her…but I'm certainly not returning her to you," Karl removed his foot and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you taking my love?" Richter shouted in desperation.

Karl stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Home".

* * *

Karl walked into his mansion and quickly made his way to a secluded section of his home. He strolled up the staircase and shifted the baby in his arms as he pulled out a key. The baby remained silent as she was simply content with chewing on his hair. The man ignored it as he unlocked the door and entered the room.

"My precious White Rose," Karl called out as he stepped further into the room. He looked around before his gaze stopped on a figure sitting next to the window.

Karl smiled, "White Rose". The figure didn't make a sound.

"Christa!" he snapped. The figure jumped slightly and spun around. Christa had red eyes and white hair which was tied up in a bun with a frilly hair band. She wore a long sleeved black maxi dress with small diamond scattered randomly.

Her eyes widened slightly in fear, "Karl".

"Hello my White Rose. I have brought you a gift," Karl walked over to her and held the baby out. The baby whined slightly as she lost hold of Karl's hair but she quickly started squealing in excitement when she saw Christa's white hair. She reached her arms out to Christa, almost as if she were demanding to be taken. Christa stared at the baby before she cautiously took her from Karl's arms. The baby became silent once she was able to get a piece of Christa hair and started sucking on it.

"…what is the meaning of this Karl? Why have you brought her here? No…why have you brought a human baby here?" Christa asked.

Karl smiled, "This is the new addition to our family! Beautiful isn't she…and you're going to take care of her".

Christa's eyes widened in disbelief, "You want me to take care of a human baby when you have refused to allow me to take care of my own son".

"Don't be like that Christa. You wouldn't leave a poor baby would you? If you don't take care of her…I'll leave her out in the forest to die. I'm far too busy to take care of her myself. You have the power to choose whether she lives or dies," Karl's eyes turned red.

Christa looked back at the baby. Of course she was going to look after the baby. Children, no matter what race, had a soft spot in her heart. There was no way she would let this child die.

Karl's eyes turned back to normal and smiled, "How about this, I'll even let you name her".

"Fine," Christa closed her eyes in defeat. She was never going to win anyway but every time she lost to Karl...she felt a piece of her former self slip away.

"Wonderful," Karl walked over and grabbed Christa's chin, "Now what are you going to name her?".

Christa tried to move but Karl's grip remained firm, "Yui".

Karl raised an eyebrow, "Yui?".

"…I think it's a beautiful name," Christa whispered. Karl smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Christa closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself elsewhere but Karl wasn't having that. It was almost as if he knew what she was doing and wrapped his fingers in her hair before tugging it harshly. Christa whimpered softly, allowing Karl to push his tongue into her mouth. He continued his assault on Christa for a while longer before he released her.

"I'll have the necessary items brought to your room and we'll go from there," Karl smiled before pressed his lips to hers once last time and left the room.

Christa stood there lost in thought. How could she take care of a baby, little own a human baby, when she was denied taking care of her own son. Her thoughts were broken when Yui started giggling. Christa stared into her pink eyes before a smile slowly appeared on her face. She had failed her beautiful son Subaru but she was not going to make the same mistake with Yui. Maybe it was the guilt eating away at her for being a bad mother and this was the way to prove to herself and Subaru that she wasn't. That she wasn't by his side because of Karl. While Yui was not hers by blood, she would make Yui part of her family.

The wheels started turning in her head as she sat back down by the window with Yui securely in her arms. Christa had no idea what Karl's motive was. There was always a motive for everything he did. Everything was always planned out so perfectly and she feared what his plans were for this human girl. However, Christa was more frightened of the reactions of the other six vampires living here. It would be naïve to think that they wouldn't find out…but what would they do when they did?

* * *

**The brothers in this story (at this moment) will be aged:**

**Shu – 15 years old**

**Reiji – 14 years old**

**Laito – 13 years old**

**Kanato – 13 years old**

**Ayato – 13 years old**

**Subaru – 12 years old**

**The idea I'm going with is that for every 4 years a human ages, it is equal to 1 year for a vampire to age. That way, Yui will be the same age as the boys when the anime storyline starts (which is obviously going to change).**

**I'll leave you all with a preview for the next chapter. On a side note, I am eager to hear what you have to say…more like I really want to know who you think Yui will end up with (incredibly early I know but I want to see who likes who…and who has similar taste to me XD)**

**Preview**

All six Sakamaki siblings were gathered around the table in the dining room.

"What does that man want?" Subaru growled in irritation.

Laito, Kanato and Ayato sat there silently. The three of them were incredibly nervous. It was well know that their father didn't care much for their mother but was it possible that he was mad about them killing her.

"Who knows…as long as he's quick about it," Shu yawned.

Reiji scoffed, "No good lazy idiot".

The doors suddenly swung opened, "Good evening my sons!". Karl strolled into the room and took a seat at the head of the table.

"You're probably wondering why I have called you all here. We have a new addition to the family".


	2. One O'Clock

_16 years later_

"…up. Wake up," a voice called out. Yui slowly opened her eyes before she groaned and buried herself back into her bed.

The voice sighed, "_Dedi illud tibi discere nocte_ (Did you learn that text I gave you last night)?".

"_Etiam_ (Yes)," Yui yawned as she slowly sat up.

"_Ostende mihi_ (Show me)".

"_Et est nomen meum, et ego Yui Sakamaki XVI annorum. Annus secundus sum altus schola discipulus. Domum coctione amata mea. Sex fratres mei et ego vivere fratrem diligere care sed Reiji ventus_ (My name is Yui Sakamaki and I am 16 years old. I am a second year high school student. My favourite subject is home cooking. I also live with my six brothers who I love dearly but my favourite brother is Reiji)," Yui smiled at the end.

Reiji smirked, "Flattery won't get you anywhere dear sister…but I am impressed".

Yui beamed, "Really? Thank you so much! I will continue to do my best".

"I know you will. Hurry up and get ready for school or we'll be late. I won't have you picking up those idiot's bad habits. Also, I want you to learn the first chapter of basic Russian by tomorrow," Reiji handed her a book.

Yui eagerly took the book from him, "No problem".

"Breakfast is in 5 minutes and we will be leaving for school afterwards," Reiji said before he left.

* * *

"Morning," Yui chirped as she sat down at the dining table. The once dusty and forgotten dining room had become full of life ever since Yui entered the house. The oak table that could easily fit ten people and the large chandler made the dining room feel grand but homely at the same time. All her six brothers were already digging into breakfast and she smiled at the sight of them all getting along. It had only been in recent years that they could all sit down as a family without them wanting to rip each other's throat out.

"Good morning bitch," Laito bite into a piece of toast, "How did you sleep?".

Yui frowned, "What have I said about that nickname? I was so young that I didn't know what it meant".

"Oh? That's not how I remember it. Oh big brother big brother, please call me bitch! Pretty please big brother!" Laito said in a high pitched voice obviously trying to copy Yui. Yui blushed and served herself some cereal while wishing the ground would open up and sallow her.

"I was 4. How was I meant to know what bitch meant," Yui muttered.

"Well at least it's better than poisoning her when she was what…9? Isn't that right Reiji?" Laito smirked at his older brother.

Reiji calmly sipped his tea, "She was still an annoying brat back then and the research I learnt from it far outweighed the cons".

Yui didn't quite know how to feel about that, "Right here guys, right here".

"Why are we talking about my small issues," Reiji said completing ignoring Yui, "It's not like I almost blew our cover by beating up half a grade".

Yui's face turned bright pink and she dropped her spoon, "Can we not talk about that?".

"They were bullying her. They should consider themselves lucky that I didn't kill them…unlike someone who put his victim in the hospital," Subaru replied calmly and resumed eating his fruit salad.

"He was going to kiss her! Yours truly had to do something…so I gave him a firm 'talking' too…with my fists," Ayato retorted as if it was no big deal.

"Oh my! Can we please stop? I'm right here," Yui managed to regain her composure and continued to eat her cereal.

"I agree Teddy. We did start walking Yui home every day so she wouldn't be picked on and gave several disgust human girls a scaring but Shu was much more heartless. Pretending to be interested in…what was her name Teddy? Ah Sakura that's right. Pretending to be interested in Sakura and then dumping her in front of the whole school by professing his love for Yui".

Shu looked up from his yogurt briefly before he shrugged his shoulders, "Reiji used his toxins to poison her _entire_ grade-".

"Stop!" Yui squealed, "We don't need to remind everyone why he did it! Let's just all agree you were horrible to me when I was younger but warmed up to me…eventually…and being the amazing brothers you are, defended me through junior and middle school until I could finally go to school with you".

"You mean us going back to high school so you wouldn't be alone. Teddy hates studying," Kanato chirped.

"Fine fine bitch but more importantly, what do you want for your birthday? You'll be turning 17 soon," Laito wrapped his arm around the back of Yui's chair. Yui froze and didn't look at any of the brothers. What she truly wanted she knew she wouldn't get. She continued eating quietly and didn't answer the question.

Subaru knew exactly what made his happy sister suddenly go silent, "We talked about this already Yui. Changing one into a vampire…it's well-".

"Teddy says it involves a lot of intimate stuff," Kanato began before he paused for a moment, "Stuff that Teddy says should only done between lovers".

"I know! It's just that…for every one year you age, I age four. It's been sixteen years for me but only four for you," Yui stopped eating completely and her eyes started to fill with tears, "In sixty-four years when I'm eighty…it'll only be sixteen years for you. For heaven's sake, Shu will only be thirty-five".

"You'll lose the ability to have children," Ayato suddenly said and all the brothers looked at her stomach, "Would you be able to give that up? Not marrying a human male, not having a family, not being the mother you've always wanted to be?".

Yui clenched her fists, "I know that but…I…I would rather give up having children and everything else if it means I won't lose my brothers". Tears started slowly falling down her cheeks and Yui used the back of her sleeve to quickly wipe them away.

"We would need to ask for that man's permission and we all know he'll say no," Reiji took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead in annoyance, "Let's leave this conversation for another day".

"But-"

"Yui, we have your best interests at heart. Now drop it," Shu stopped her, officially ending the conversation.

Yui quickly wiped away the last few stray tears, "Fine".

Laito patted the top of Yui's head, "Now now bitch, you need to eat. Last thing we need is you fainting because you didn't eat enough".

All past conversation was forgotten as Yui's face turned bright red, "That was one time!".

"And I shall never let you live it down," Laito smirked at Yui. She scoffed and went back to eating her cereal. Her brothers were the worst sometimes.

"I received a call from that man," Shu randomly said.

Yui paused mid-way through eating her cereal, "What does he want?".

_My name is Yui Sakamaki. _

The eldest son sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "We're getting another sacrificial bride soon".

_I am 16 years old soon to be 17. _

"Ooo, really? How exciting. I'll have another play toy soon," Laito smirked.

_I am human._

Yui's reaction was the complete opposite, "Another one. We just got rid of the last one".

_I live with my six older brothers who are vampires. _

Ayato cupped Yui's cheek and stroked her cheek with his other hand, "Don't worry my little human, my eyes will only ever be for you".

_I love each one of them dearly._

"Oi," Laito grabbed Yui's wrist and pulled her out of Ayato's reach, "She's mine and we both know that".

_It took longer than some to establish bonds. _

"Yours? She's my protégée," Reiji took a sip of his tea, "My opinion is the only thing she cares about".

_Each of them are so different._

Subaru scoffed, "You're as cocky as ever Reiji but I'm her _true_ brother so whatever I say will trump you always".

_For a long time I was so concerned that they would kill each other._

"I agree Teddy," Kanato looked at his treasured bear sitting on his lap, "Our brothers are being so loud".

…_but_

Shu sighed as he stood up and walked over to his annoying younger brothers. He swiftly pulled Yui out of their gasp and wrapped his arms around her.

_I'm the glue that keeps them together_.

All hell broke loose among the brothers when Shu kissed her cheek.

_I don't want to ever leave them._

* * *

_16 years earlier_

"White Rose!" Karl twirled into the room, "How is my darling wife and sweet Yui?". The room was silent. He sighed in annoyance and looked around. Everything was perfect…too perfect. The Brazilian rosewood furniture, which cost a small fortune, was in the exact same place it was last time he visited and the crimson coloured curtains were drawn across, not letting any light into the room. Christa had a habit of regularly moving the furniture after every visit to give herself the illusion that she wasn't a prisoner or was it to make her feel more at home...he could never remember but the point that everything was in the same spot unnerved him slightly. The dining table with the set of matching chairs was still in the certain of the room, the bookcase was pressed against the wall and the cabinet was adjacent to the windows. Just like last time.

"Christa," Karl called out in a serious voice as he walked further into the room. His gaze hardened when he saw Yui laying on the floor and Christa sitting on the window ledge staring at her. He slowly walked over to the baby and placed his hand over her mouth. Yui was still breathing but it was disturbing weak.

"Christa…what have you done?" Karl asked as he looked over his shoulder at Christa, who was still staring at Yui.

Christa didn't answer for a few moments, "Why can I sense Cordelia coming from that child? I thought I was imagining it at first but it's too strong not to be her". Her eyes flashed red.

Karl quickly got to his feet and held his hands up, "Relax Cordelia…I can explain this but first, you need to tell me when you last fed the baby".

"Why can I sense Cordelia?".

"Richter took Cordelia's heart out and put it in the baby in front of you. Now…when did you last feed the baby?" Karl's eyes flashed red as well. The two stared at each other, neither was backing down. Christa finally looked away and her eyes returned back to normal.

"Four days ago," She muttered.

Karl growled before he grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall, "When I release you, you are going to grab a bottle of baby formula and you are going to feed her. Do you understand me?". Christa struggled to breathe but she nodded as best she could. He threw her away from him and sat down on the window ledge as he waited for her to do what he asked. Christa scrambled to her feet and hurriedly made up some baby formula. She picked Yui up and placed the bottle in the baby's mouth. Yui's eyes snapped open and she greedily began to suck up the liquid.

"After this…I refuse to take care of her. I cannot…just the thought of Cordelia living on disgusts me," she drew her eyes away from Yui and looked at Karl, "If you love me as much as you say you do…please do not force me to do this. Any creature with Cordelia's heart will bring nothing but pain and suffering. Can't we just kill her now and save ourselves from the future heartache".

Karl stared at Christa for a few moments before he started laughing, "I love how you think that you have a say in this-".

"I do have a say in this!," Christa interrupted him, "You know first-hand what Cordelia was like! Why are you allowing any part of her to continue living?".

Karl sighed, almost as if he was reasoning with a child, "I want her to live and therefore she shall. I don't care about the pity feud between you and Cordelia. I don't care if you hate this child. All I care about is if you keep her functioning".

"I will not!" She ripped the bottle out of Yui's mouth and threw it against the wall, "Cordelia! The woman who tried to ruin the lives of not only her children but my child as well!". Karl observed Christa carefully. It had been so long since he saw this side of her that it reminded him why he first became interested in her. She was beautiful but deadly. Christa was panting heavily making her fangs gleam in the moonlight and with her glowing red eyes, it truly made her look like a demon.

"You took my son away from me and I did not fight you. You locked me up in this godforsaken tower and I did not complain but I draw the line here!" Christa screeched.

Karl stared at her silently before he smiled, "Of course my love".

"…you're not going to kill her are you?" Christa whispered as she stared at little Yui. It wasn't a question more of a statement. If Karl went so far with his brother for this child then there was no way he was going to give the baby up that easily.

"Would you like me to slaughter an innocent child whose only sin is having the heart of a woman she never knew? No…I'll just drop her off at some human home. It will be a death sentence anyway but at least my hands will have no part," Karl smiled as he plucked Yui from Christa's arms.

Christa's eyes stopped glowing, "…death sentence…but there her kind…I don't understand".

Karl chuckled as he started making faces at Yui causing her to laugh, "Of course. You must have seen her eyes. Cordelia's heart is quite a powerful little device and has caused several physical changes to Yui here. Those humans still have that silly notion that children who look different must be demons. Quite ridiculous really that they believe it so thoroughly but who am I to question the beliefs of cattle". Karl failed to mention that in the many years that he had locked Christa in her tower, the views and beliefs of humans had changed greatly and Yui would be in no danger what so ever.

Christa at that moment looked every conflicted. All she could now see when she stared at Yui was her dear son Subaru. A son she had not seen for what felt like a life time. What if it was Subaru in Yui's position? If she could kill the baby it would be painless and merciful but humans were never known for mercy. Could she live with knowing how much the child would probably suffer horribly before finally being given the mercy of death?

Karl kissed Yui's forehead before he made his way to the door, "I'll see you later darling!".

"Wait!" Christa screamed. Karl stopped and smirked. He knew Christa to well. She may despise Cordelia but her bleeding heart would always get the best of her.

"Yes dear? Make it quick though. I need to drop Yui off somewhere before day break," Karl turned around and looked at Christa with a blank expression.

Christa swayed from foot to foot for a moment, not meeting his gaze, "I'll take care of her".

"What was that darling?" Karl asked in a condensing voice.

"I'll take care of her," Christa said louder as she stared at Yui.

Karl laughed and strutted towards Christa, "I knew you would come round". Christa raised her arms to take the child from him but in a flash Karl had slapped her across the face causing her to hit the ground hard.

"Now," Karl kicked her onto her back and placed his foot on her throat, "We're never going to have another little episode like this again are we Christa?". Her eyes widened. Hearing her name from his lips was never, ever a good sign.

"No, no, no," Christa said franticly. Karl's foot started applying a bit of pressure. Christa tried unsuccessfully to gasp some air and began crawling at Karl's foot, trying desperately to get it off her neck. Karl watched her with a monotone expression and began pressing down harder causing Christa to start fighting more aggressively.

"WAHHHH!" Yui suddenly screamed out and started crying. Karl blinked and looked down at the crying baby. He cringed when he saw that there was snort running down her face and her little arms waved at Christa.

"Disgusting thing humans are," Karl removed his foot and Christa quickly jumped away taking deep breathes.

"Now that we're on the same page, have a wonderful night my White Rose and I'll see you later little Yui," Karl handed Yui to Christa before he quickly left the room. Yui had buried her head in Christa clothing and continued crying. Christa awkwardly started patting her on the back and hummed softly. Subaru never really cried as a baby so she was really, really feeling out of her comfort zone.

"It's okay my sweet. I'm fine," Christa whispered before she continued humming. Yui eventually settled down and slowly drifted off to sleep leaving Christa to her own thoughts.

* * *

All six Sakamaki siblings were gathered around the table in the dining room. The dining room was obviously a place not often used by the brothers as it was poorly lit and covered in dust.

"What does that man want?" Subaru growled in irritation.

Laito, Kanato and Ayato sat there silently. The three of them were incredibly nervous. It was well know that their father didn't care much for their mother but was it possible that he was mad about them killing her. Image was everything to their father and his behavior was sometimes so unpredictable, that they had no idea what he was going to do.

"Who knows…as long as he's quick about it," Shu yawned.

Reiji scoffed, "No good lazy idiot".

The doors suddenly swung opened, "Good evening my sons!". Karl strolled into the room and took a seat at the head of the table.

"You're probably wondering why I have called you all here. We have a new addition to the family!" Karl clapped his hands together. Unsurprisingly, Karl was met with silence.

Reiji sighed and readjusted his glasses, "Which woman did you impregnate now? Hopefully someone better than the last".

"That's mean Reiji! Defend your mother you three!" Karl pointed at Laito, Kanato and Ayato.

Ayato scoffed, "Yours truly is not defending that witch".

"Teddy and I agree. It's hard to defend someone when what Reiji's saying is true," Kanato hugged the teddy bear closer to his chest, "I hope this ends shortly. I want some cake".

Karl sighed and rubbed his head, "I'm wanting to get mad at you but you're actually getting along for once".

Shu yawned loudly, "Will they be moving into this house or the main house?".

"She is currently in the main house with my darling White Rose". Karl had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing at his sons' reaction. Shu suddenly looked very much awake, Reiji frowned, Ayato groaned, Laito sighed, Subaru scoffed and Kanato looked like he had just sucked on a lemon.

"…a girl…you don't have…girls," Reiji finally said.

Before Karl could reply, Subaru jumped to his feet and slammed his fist down on the table, "Stuff the gender! Why wasn't I made awake that mum was pregnant!".

"Oi! Don't get dust on yours truly!" Ayato snapped at Subaru.

Shu smirked and stared at his fuming younger brother, "Why not? It's an improvement".

"You bastard!" Ayato went to lunge at Shu but tripped when Laito stuck his foot in his pathway.

Ayato growled and his eyes turned bright red at he glared at his brother, "Whose side are you on here?".

"Don't make this about you! My mum has had another child and I had to find out at the same time as you scrum! Why wasn't I allowed to see her?" Subaru's eyes turned bright red and growled loudly at his father.

Karl chuckled softly, "Like mother, like son".

Kanato sighed and turned his Teddy around to look at him, "We're never getting our cake because of these…morons".

"Enough you idiots!" Reiji snapped at his younger brothers.

Shu glared at his younger blood brother, "Don't group me with them".

"Oh I'm not. That would be insulting to them," Reiji returned his glare. Karl watched on in disbelief. How the hell did it end up like this? One minute there was…somewhat peace and now there was chaos. Even full fledge siblings weren't on the same side.

"Enough," Karl said calmly. The brothers immediately stopped fighting. They all knew better than to mess with their father.

"I will be back next week with your sister. Christa will be moving into this house while the main house finally undergoes its repairs. In the meantime, Subaru, you should pay a visit to your mother. You'll come back to the main house with me. The rest of you are dismissed". All his sons, except Subaru, vanished in record time.

Karl threw his arms up in the air and sighed, "Now I look like the bad guy".

* * *

Subaru swallowed and shifted from foot to foot as he stood in front of his mother's room. He hadn't seen her in over a year. His mother was the most important person in his life and he didn't ever want to disappoint her. He finally built the courage up and knocked on the door.

He slowly opened the door, "Mum?".

"Subaru! Just in time! Where should I put the bookcase? I had it on the wall so I can't put it there and I don't want it opposite the windows because the moonlight could damage my books," Christa sighed. A small smile came to Subaru's face. His mother was typically a reserved person and portrayed a cool exterior to the outside world, only showing her true colours to him. Despite what she tried to portray, Christa had a habit was making things harder then it needed to be, freaking out over small things but she was a very loving mother. Even though the two didn't get to spend as much time as they would like together, Subaru felt that they had an incredibly close bond.

"There's enough room on the wall to put the bookcase and the cabinet side by side and leave the table where it is. It looks nice there," Subaru offered some advice.

Christa wrapped her arms around her son, "You always have the best advice". Subaru's ears turned pink and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come…sit. I'll brew some tea," Christa disappeared for a moment before she reappeared carrying two red mugs of hot tea. Subaru pulled his mother's chair out first and took his seat when she was settled.

"Still the gentleman as ever. It makes me very proud," Christa smiled at him but frowned when he noticed the conflicting look in his eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked worriedly.

Subaru didn't say anything for a few moments and stared at his tea, "Damn Reiji for turning me off tea…it's just…why didn't you say you were pregnant? Is this why father denied me from seeing you for so long?".

"Use your senses Subaru," Christa encouraged softly, "Tell me what you smell".

Subaru closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings, "…the only thing I can smell is…a human?".

"That's your sister".

"What? Why?" Subaru's eyes snapped opened.

"I have no idea. Your father wanted me to look after her as if she were my own and you know that your father is not someone you say no to," Christa replied, "Do you smell anything else about the child?".

"Am I meant to?" Subaru asked cautiously.

Christa quickly smiled and shook her head, "I heard something about human babies having this mouth-watering scent but I didn't smell anything. I thought perhaps my age was preventing me from smelling it because I've been alive for so long…nothing phases me anymore". Christa knew very well that if Subaru knew that the child held Cordelia's heart, he would kill Yui. There would be no way she could stop him and Karl would kill her beloved son in return. In those few moments, she decided that she would keep the secret with her until the child was long dead. Humans only lived for a hundred years, if that, a blink in the eyes of a vampire…maybe she would reveal the truth to her son then but for his own safety, he could never know the truth about Yui. Subaru studied his mother for a few moments before he slowly nodded and accepted her comment.

"Let's stop beating around the bush. She may not be blood but let me introduce you to your sister," Christa stood up and walked into her bedroom, Subaru right on her heels. Christa screeched loudly at what she saw. Yui was sitting happily on the floor, not a care in the world, playing with Christa's prized knife collection.

"Knife and baby! Knife and baby! Not good!" she hissed as she raced over and pulled the knife out of Yui's hand. She quickly picked her up to make sure Yui didn't hurt herself and she sighed in relief when she didn't smell blood.

"I thought nothing phased you mum," Subaru chuckled slightly. Yui suddenly burst into tears.

Christa quickly started trying to calm Yui down and glared at her son, "Knife and baby! Knife and _human baby_!".

* * *

The language at the beginning is Latin from Google Translator (so its wrong).

Anyway, all the stories mentioned (Reiji poisoning Yui and then poisoning her grade) will be written about in later chapters. Obviously, knowing the brothers like we do, there is no way they would accept Yui with open arms so I have plotted a timeline out for each brother with the most realistic way I could think of to make each one like her. Furthermore, as you can already tell, I will be jumping back and forth between years because there is so much you can do with Yui growing up with them. From bath time to homework to boys (Ayato I'm looking at you), the list is endless. Before people say that Karl is out of character, it will be explained in later chapters why he is acting that way instead of the cold, detached parent.

**More importantly…SEASON 2 OF DIABOLIK LOVERS!**

Btw, if you have some thoughts about what you would like to see Yui and the brothers doing as they are growing up, please feel free to mention it in the review section…or if you want someone to obsessive over Diabolik lovers like I do, feel free to do that as well.

Poll: Who is your favourite character? (Can be Sakamaki or Mukami)

**Mine**

Sakamaki: Ayato…though Laito is really growing on me

Mukami: Ruki!...thought he does some stuff that makes me hate him at times!


	3. Two O'Clock

"Alright, pencils down!" the professor said as he began walking around the classroom, picking up the exam papers. Yui let out a sigh of relief and smiled to herself. She knew she did well. She had studied so hard for this exam and was very happy that all her hard work paid off. Though thinking about it now…she did not know how she was able to study with Ayato and Kanato distracting her last night.

"_Yui! Pay attention to yours truly!" Ayato said as he walked into Yui's room._

_Yui looked up from her notebook and rubbed her eyes in frustration, "Sorry Ayato. I have a huge exam tomorrow that's causing me a lot of stress". _

_Ayato sat on her bed, "Come here". Yui tilted her head to the side in confusion but stood up and walked towards her brother. Ayato grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him. He laid down and wrapped his arms around her. _

"_Ayato," Yui blushed, "I have an exam I have to study for-". She was cut off when Ayato placed his hand over her mouth. _

_He used his other arm to pull her closer to him but still kept his hand over her mouth, "You stress too much. Yours truly is never stressed. Now rest a bit". Yui's eyes softened. Ayato, despite his tough nature, was always looking out for her wellbeing. His attitude towards her had changed so much over the years. He went from hating her existence and trying to kill her on multiple occasions to watching over her like a guardian angel…well, guardian vampire. Yui nodded her head and closed her eyes. _

"_Wha-," Ayato was suddenly ripped off Yui and thrown against the wall. Yui gasped and quickly sat up, eyes widen open in surprise, "Kanato". The purple haired boy hopped onto the bed and crawled to Yui. _

"_Teddy and I ate too many sweets and our stomachs hurt," he explained as he laid his head down on her lap and closed his eyes. _

"_Oh," Yui said softly as she combed her fingers through his hair, "You need to lay down than and get some proper rest". _

_Kanato scoffed, "You'll make teddy and I feel better". Yui smiled softly and started stroking his hair. Ayato glared at his brother. He smelled a rat. His temper just about exploded when Kanato opened his eyes and smirked at him, confirming Ayato's thoughts…the little brat was faking it. Ayato smirked right back, two could play that game. _

"_Well since Yui has to study," Ayato picked up her notebook before he made his way over to the bed and sat behind her. _

"_Ayato?" Yui asked. He wrapped an arm around Yui's waist and pulled her closer to him until her back was against his chest. Kanato grunted as he was shifted from his comfortable position but readjusted him back on Yui's lap. Ayato handed Yui her notebook and placed his chin on her shoulder. _

"_A-Ayato?" Yui blushed. _

"_We are both studying for the same exam so we'll studied together," Ayato explained. Yui nodded slightly but she was well aware that her face was probably still bright red from how close Ayato was to her. She opened her notebook and held it up so Ayato could read over her shoulder. _

Yui smiled. It was a nice memory…until Subaru came in and proceeded to kick both brothers out shouting about protecting her innocence.

"I'm expecting good things from you Yui," the professor said as he picked up her paper quickly pulling Yui from her thoughts.

"Thank you Professor," Yui smiled at him, "I really worked hard".

The professor nodded his head in approval and Yui swear she heard him mutter, "If only my students were half as good as you". Once all the papers were gathered, the professor dismissed the class.

"Ah man! I completely bombed that," a girl plopped herself in the space seat next to Yui.

Yui laughed softly, "You could not have done that bad Airi". Airi Kami was Yui's first real friend. After being bullied through junior and middle school, Yui struggled to trust anyone outside her family. However, something between the two girls just clicked when they first met at high school. Airi had short black hair that just reached her chin, dark brown eyes and normally tan colour skin but she was currently orange from, what Yui assumed to be, a recent failed self-tanning attempt.

"But you don't understand Yui! I probably failed," Airi moaned as she dropped her head onto the table.

"Well…maybe if you hadn't tried spray tanning yourself last night you might have done better," Yui laughed at her orange friend.

Airi burst out laughing, "I wonder how many people how what a bitch you are?". Yui didn't response but just smiled. A calm quiet set over the two girls before it was harshly broken by high pitched squealing.

"Did you hear? Kou Mukami, THE Kou Mukami, is coming to shot a film here!" the group of girls squealed in excitement.

"Kou Mukami?" Yui looked at Airi.

Airi raised an eyebrow at Yui, "I know you can sometimes live under a rock but you've never heard of Kou Mukami? He's a famous idol".

"Oi oi oi, listen to this," a random girl cut in as she held up a magazine with, or who Yui assumed to be, Kou Mukami on the front page, "The interviewer asked him about his ideal girlfriend and he said he wanted a caring but strong woman! Someone that he could treasure and treat like the princess they were! He must be talking about me!". The group of girls than started fighting amongst themselves about who Kou Mukami was actually talking about.

"At least we know he's not talking about you," Airi poked Yui in the side, "Anyway, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow Yui". Yui gathered her stuff and waved goodbye to Airi as she left.

"Yours truly does not like her," Ayato commented. Yui jumped slightly. She knew she should be use to her brothers appearing out of now where but she still got a fright when they did it.

"Don't be like that Ayato. Airi is nice".

"I think I have to agree my dearest brother," Laito said as he wrapped an arm around Ayato's shoulders, "I don't like her". Ayato quickly shrugged his brother's arm off.

"You two are being ridiculous," Yui sighed, "Let's meet up with the others so we can leave". The three siblings left the classroom and made their way towards the front of the school where the limousine would be waiting for them.

The three strolled along the hallways in a comfortable silence before Yui randomly asked, "Oh Ayato and Laito, have you heard of Kou Mukami?".

Ayato hummed, "Kou Mukami…isn't he some famous wanker?". The trio stopped walking.

"Why bitch?" Laito cupped her chin and gently pushed her back onto the nearest wall, "Does this Kou person have your attention?".

Laito leaned in closer until his mouth was next to her ear, "If that's the case…I'll need to fight harder to keep your eyes on me".

Yui blushed and stuttered, "N-N-No. I-It's j-j-just some girls in my c-c-class where talking about him".

Laito smirked and stepped back, "That's okay then". Yui's phone suddenly started ringing. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and answered it hoping it would calm her beating heart.

"Hello Yui speaking,".

"Where are you?" Shu asked.

"Oh Shu. We're coming now," Yui replied.

"Hurry up then. I'm tired," Shu said before he hung up.

"That bag of bones sounds annoyed. We better hurry then…I wouldn't put it passed him to leave yours truly at this dump just so he can get to his bed sooner," Ayato muttered. The siblings picked up their pace and quickly made their way towards the limousine.

"Good evening everyone," Yui smiled as she ran towards Reiji, Shu, Kanato and Subaru. Reiji nodded in greeting and Shu raised his hand.

Subaru's lips twitched into a small smile but it quickly disappeared as he stepped into the limousine, "It's morning".

Yui looked at her watched and laugh softly, "You're right. Good morning everyone".

"How did your exam go?" Subaru asked as Yui slid in next to him.

"Really well. I knew the answer to very question," Yui replied as she placed her bag at her feet. The rest of the brothers piled into the limousine before they set off for the hour drive home. The ride home for a majority of it was peaceful but an argument between the triples was starting to become heated.

"No! I don't get why I have to-," Ayato was cut off by an angry Subaru.

"Lower your voice you fool," Subaru hissed at Ayato. Ayato glared at him and went to say something but it died in his throat when he saw Yui. Her head was resting on Subaru's shoulder and it was obvious she had drifted asleep during the car ride.

"Yours truly will lower his voice but it's not because of your command," Ayato scoffed. The limousine fell quiet, each brother mindful of the fact that their little sister was now resting.

"That man said that the sacrificial bride would be arriving today," Shu broke the silence.

Reiji glanced at his older brother, "So that's who you were on the phone with before".

Shu nodded his head, "He wants a decision made ASAP about whether one of us will court her or not".

"And did you tell him that he can go get stuffed and no one wants to court those shallow creatures he sends us?" Subaru shifted slightly as Yui snuggled closer to him.

"Don't be stupid. I said we would see when we met her," Shu looked at Yui's sleeping form, "If I said anything else then that man may realise how important she is to us". All the brothers fell silent.

"Teddy wants to know whether she would bring up being a vampire in front of that man," Kanato sat the teddy bear on his lap.

"She won't. I'll make sure of it," Subaru quickly said. Last thing any of the brothers needed was the man who they called father knowing about Yui's desire to live alongside her brothers as a vampire.

"…though I wonder who'll she chose as a mate Teddy," Kanato patted the bear on the head, "I think it could be us".

"It doesn't matter who she chooses," Reiji cut in, "We all made the deal years ago that we would support whoever she chose".

"You sound so confident she'll chose one of us," Subaru crossed his arms over his chest, careful not to disturb Yui.

"Of course she'll chose one of us. Obviously she's going to pick yours truly but there's no way she would choose some human," Ayato smirked.

"Which is exactly why we must accept very sacrificial bride he sends us. If we started turning them away he would figure it out," Shu yawned.

"Well if that's the case," Laito glanced at Ayato and Kanato before he smirked, "we'll handle this one".

* * *

**Yui: 4 years old**

Yui sat on the ground using her crayons to create a master piece in her colouring book. She held it up and smiled when she saw her work. The lines in colouring books were so boring to stick to so Yui always made sure each colour extended beyond the yucky black lines.

"I wonder when mum's getting back," Yui glanced over at the clock and sighed as she closed her colouring book. She hated how her mum had to leave her everyday but she always said it was very important busy that had to be addressed. Yui stared at the front door, hoping it would open any minute and her mum would greet her. She was already in her baby pink nightgown ready for bed but refused to go to sleep until her mother tucked her in.

Yui was concerned though. Her mother was never this late. Maybe she got lost? Their little house was inside a huge mansion. Yui stood up and walked towards the front door. Her mother always warned her to never leave the room but what if she was lost? What if she was waiting for Yui to come save her? She took a deep breath and quickly pulled the door opened before she ran back to her colouring book. Yui waited for a few moments, completely expecting her mother to come flying through the door to yell at her…but it never happened. She slowly walked towards the opened door and stuck her head out. She looked left and right and both directions had an endless looking corridor. Yui walked back inside and put on her doggie slippers before she decided to walk down the left corridor.

The young girl had been walking for a long time and was about to give up and walk back when she heard the soft playing of a piano. Enhanced by the music, Yui followed the sound until she came across a half opened door. She peeked her head into the room and saw a young man wearing a black hat with shoulder length reddish brown hair sticking out from under it sitting at the piano. Yui stood in the door way in awe of the beautiful music he was producing.

"My my, who do we have here?" the man asked as he turned around. Yui become star stuck by his bright green eyes, framed by unnaturally pale skin. The colour reminded her of the emeralds her mother occasionally wore.

"Your eyes are so pretty," Yui gasped at her own boldness and she felt her face turn red in embarrassment.

The mysterious man started laughing, "Do you think so?". Yui, despite her embarrassment, quickly nodded her head. The man stood up and started walking towards her enabling her to have a better look at him. He was wearing an unzipped dark blue hoodie, a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of charcoal pants.

He stopped in front of her and bend down on one knee, "Now who would you be?".

The endless hours of etiquette lessons from her mother kicked in. Yui quickly stood up straight before bowing low, "My name is Yui Sakamaki. Pleased to meet you…," she trailed off when she realised she did not know who she was speaking with.

"Laito," he identified himself as. Laito wasn't quite sure how he felt about this human girl. It was true that he and his brothers had meet her when Christa moved in but that was at least four human years ago. He really had no interest in the child. After all, none of the siblings were allowed to touch her unless they want to suffer their father's wrath. So it was better and less troublesome to just avoid her. She would be died in a few years anyway.

Looking at the small child, he did suppose she was cute for a human. Her light pink eyes were a nice contrast to her wavy platinum blonde hair and with her little doggie slippers and pink nightgown, she looked good enough to eat. However, what Laito did not understand was why she was being kept in the household. He couldn't sense anything special about her which made him more uneasy about his father's motives.

"La-toe?" Yui repeated, unsure whether she said it correctly.

"Laito," he repeated again.

"Laito," Yui said a little more confidently. Laito just smirked at her. She was a sweet little thing.

"Your hat is cool".

"It's a fedora".

"You play pretty music".

"I practice often".

"Will you teach me?"

"I might when you're older…I might teach you other things as well".

"Why not now?"

"Tell me…do you like puppies?" Laito asked her as he looked at her doggie slippers. Yui's eyes lit up with excitement and she eagerly nodded her head.

His smirk widened, "Then I shall call you bitch".

"Bitch? What does bitch mean?" Yui asked in confusion. She had never heard such a word before.

"Bitch refers to a female dog. I thought you would like it since you love puppies…or do you not like it," Laito pretended to have a hurt expression on his face.

"No Laito!" Yui quickly grabbed his hand, "I love it! I love doggies and puppies!". Laito raised an eyebrow, this kid was way too stupid for her own good but then again…growing up with Christa probably meant that she would have been incredibly sheltered. He seriously doubted she had heard any swear words at all.

Yui looked at Laito was a proud smile on her face, "My name is Bitch". Laito choked back his laughter. Humans were always so easy to manipulate.

"You better ran along back home bitch. Otherwise your mum might get worried".

"You're right Laito! I'll come visit again," Yui smiled before she dashed back to her little home inside the mansion.

"I very much doubt that when Christa finds out," Laito chuckled to himself.

_Later that night_

"Yui, why was the door unlocked when I got home?" Christa asked. Christa was aware that she probably should not have been asking this in her current state of mind. She had finally confronted Karl about his feelings for her. After years of doubt and uncertainty, he confirmed it. He had manipulated her. Her own cousin had manipulated her to produce a child of incest. While she had been withdrawing from him over the last few years because of her concerns over his love but some part of her had always hoped that she was wrong and that he loved her…but she was doubting that he ever did.

Yui, oblivious to their mother's inter-turmoil, proudly said, "I went to find you but I couldn't…but I did meet a nice man who said my name was now Bitch". Suddenly all the books flew off the bookshelf and collided with the opposite wall before dropping to the ground.

Christa depressed state vanished, "What did you say sweetheart?".

Yui, once again oblivious to her mother's growing fury, happily chirped, "My name is now Bitch".

"And who told you that sweet heart?" Christa asked calmly. Christa felt she already knew the answer. Only a child of Cordelia would say something so disgusting.

"Laito. He said he would teach me the piano as well as other things when I was older," Yui smiled. Every glass object in the house, including the windows, suddenly broke causing Yui to jump in surprise.

Christa gave Yui a very, very tight smile, "Never call yourself that again Yui".

"But-".

"Your name is Yui. Wear it with pride. Now go to bed. We'll talk about you leaving the house in the morning," Christa said as she picked the small child up and got her ready for bed. Christa promised herself that if she ever, EVER, saw that boy she would rip his teeth out…and she had no doubt that she would thoroughly enjoy it to…but for now she would have to explain to that vial man why the windows were damaged. Enjoy.

_Elsewhere_

"Did you hear that?" Ayato questioned, "It sounded like glass breaking".

"If I go missing," Laito suddenly said, "Christa murdered me". Ayato raised an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

"KYYYAHHHH!"

Yui slowly opened her eyes as the dream faded away. Damn Laito for taking advantage of her naivety. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being in the limousine on the way home. Another scream ripped through the quiet house.

"The bride must be here," Yui sighed before she rolled out of bed. She was glad she was still in her uniform so she wouldn't have to waste time changing. She exited her room and started walking towards the screams. She reached the top of the staircase and was surprised to see the mess in the foyer. A lady, probably no older than she was, was desperately crawling towards the staircase. She and the floor was drenched in blood.

Her eyes connected with Yui's and Yui watched as they filled with hope, "Please help me! Oh my god! Please!". Yui strolled down the stairs but stopped a stair away from the bloody floor.

"Ayato, Kanato, Laito," the three brothers' emerged from the shadows. Their mouths and clothes covered in blood. At the sight of the three, the girl started crying harder and kept trying to crawl to Yui.

"Don't let them hurt me anymore!" the girl begged.

Yui ignored her, "Do you how much cleaning is going to be needed to make sure the marble floor doesn't stain?". "

The girl's eyes widened in horror, "You…you're one of them".

Yui rolled her eyes, "Not a vampire if that's what you're referring to. I'm just there sister".

"Sorry bitch…I imagine her pig like squeals woke you up," Laito walked towards the girl who once again tried to crawl away. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up causing her to scream in pain.

"You're right Laito. She does sound like that fat, pink creature," Ayato licked his fangs, "I wonder if her insides look the same".

"Please just let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone!" the girl whimpered.

"Teddy says he's still hungry," Kanato walked towards the sobbing girl and his brother. Yui was about to step onto the blood stained ground when she suddenly found herself being held bridal style. The triples froze.

"Reiji," she whispered in surprised as she looked into his light red eyes behind his glasses.

"Your feet will never touch something so disgusting and impure," he said as he looked at the blood stain ground in disgust.

He looked at his three younger brothers, "Finish with your toy and clean this foyer up". Reiji spun around with Yui still in his arms and made his way up the upstairs. Yui went to look over Reiji shoulder but the vampire held her tighter to his chest, preventing her from doing so.

"I'm not letting you stain your vision with something so unsightly".

* * *

A middle aged man slowly opened his eyes, his vision was still blurry from the hit he took from behind. Not that it mattered since it was pitch black. He tried to remember how he got here but was having no luck. He remembered leaving the school that he taught at later than he would have liked and then someone struck him on the back of the head. He went to move but realised in dread that he was chained to a brick wall which made him struggle harder. Being chained to something that no one could escape was never a good sign. The man opened his mouth to shout but no sound came out.

"Looking for something," a voice whispered in the darkness as an object was thrown in front of him. The man made an inhuman sound as he stared at the object. A tongue…and with growing horror he came to the conclusion it was his tongue.

"Can't have you making a sound now can I?" the voice said once again, "Though I don't understand why they wanted me to kidnap you of all people". The man's mind went into overdrive…who would want him? He was just a high school teacher. He would easy win the award for most boring life.

"You're late. Report," the voice suddenly said. The man looked around trying to desperately see something but all he could see was pitch black.

"Phase 1 has been successful. I am moving to phase 2," another, much more familiar voice to the teacher, responded. He frowned. He knew this voice. Where had he heard this voice?

"And the girl?"

"I will make sure she is ready for the process".

"Good…it won't be long now until you can have your revenge on the Sakamaki family but for now, enjoy". The man watched as a cloaked figure appeared and walked towards him. He went into a full on panic and tried in vain to get away.

"Tell me professor…why would anyone want to be like that bitch Yui?" the figure asked him as they grabbed him by the hair and thrusted his head back, "Oh well. You'll satisfy me enough for my skin to turn back to what you humans consider…normal". The figure lifted their hand and pushed the hood down. The professor's eyes widen in fear. It was his student…Airi Kami…but it wasn't quite her. Her eyes were pitch black with glowing white pupils, her once short hair now reached the floor and had spikes at the end of each strand. She opened her mouth to reveal a set of sharp, needle like teeth. Her hair wrapped around his body and he felt the spikes start digging into him. The other mysterious figure sighed as he heard a sickening crunch followed by the sounds of what only could be described as someone ripping paper in half. They knew better though. That was her ripping the flesh from his body. The figure watched as Airi's orange skin, who many at school thought was the result of a spray tan gone wrong, slowly faded into her usual tan coloured skin.

"Next time, eat sooner Airi. You're lucky humans have the capacity to turn their skin orange otherwise you would have been caught out," the figure said in disapproval. Airi spun around.

Blood was dripped from her chin as she grinned, "I'm not allowed to eat as much as I would like so I'm going to make each meal count". She looked at her dead teacher before she opened her mouth and once again started ripped the flesh from his body with her teeth.

"Disgusting".

* * *

First off, has everyone watched the first episode of the new season? Not going to lie, when Kou said M Neko-chan…omg…I died and went to heaven!

Don't worry Shu, Reiji and Subaru fans! There will be more Yui interaction with them next chapter!

As of this chapter onwards, I am taking votes for who Yui should end up with. Please leave a review with your vote or please PM with your vote :)

I apologise for any grammar mistakes. I wasn't able to go over the chapter before I posted. I have a huge assignment due in 7 hours so I'm going back to do it…and get of …now…I meant now…okay one more Diabolik Lovers fanfic and then that's it!

Sincerely,

A Diabolik Lovers Fan that can't control herself


	4. Three O'Clock

Hi everyone! Every rushed chapter but I wanted to get something out as a thank you for your support! Getting 16 reviews inspired me to get this chapter out sooner. It's not the usual length nor is it the best chapter but it does lay the foundation for a very important event in Yui's life that brought her closer to the Sakamaki brothers.

* * *

Reiji walked into his room with Yui still in his arms before he carefully placed her in a nearby chair. Yui didn't say anything but watched silently as her brother began to brew some tea. She looked around his room and noticed that it hadn't changed much from when she first visited when she was nine…but that wasn't exactly the best memory.

* * *

**Yui: 9 years old**

Yui sighed as she dropped her school bag in the middle of the foyer of the mansion. Yui hated going to school. Why were those kids always so cruel? Her hair wasn't weird and it wasn't her fault that she was smarter than them but they still called her names and bullied her at school.

"I hope you're not leaving your bag on the floor," an unknown voice called out. Yui quickly looked in the direction of the voice and was surprised to see a tall, slender man with shoulder length dark purple hair and light red eyes standing at the top of the staircase. He was wearing a grey vest with a white dress shirt and black pants.

"Are you Reiji?" Yui asked softly. She had never met Reiji, only heard of him…and the things she heard were never good. People may wonder how she went nine years of her life without seeing her brother who lived in the same house but Reiji was very good at avoiding her. She had tried looking for him many times to finally meet all her brothers but had never succeed.

"Of course. Would you like some tea? I would like to get to know you more dear sister," Reiji said as he started walking down the stairs. Yui's eyes widened but she quickly nodded. Despite hearing the stories about Reiji and the warnings from Shu and Subaru, she desperately wanted to know her older brother. Her family was her only source of comfort and companionship as the bullies at school made sure no one wanted to hang out with the white haired freak.

"Wonderful. Follow me," Reiji picked up her school bag before he started walking towards his room. Yui hesitated a moment before she followed. All she could think of was the warnings about Reiji but she was confident that Reiji would never hurt her…after all, she was his sister. She would never imagine how wrong she could have been. When they finally reached Reiji's room, her mouth almost dropped opened when she saw the number of books it contained. Each wall, apart from one which had two doors, was filled from floor to ceiling with books.

"Take a seat," Reiji pointed to a small table and two chairs in the corner of the room. Yui nodded before she quickly went over and sat down. While she waited for Reiji to brew the tea, she couldn't help herself and looked around his room. The books were truly breath taking and she noted that several where in different languages. The room was smaller than her own but when she noticed the lack of bed, she guessed that his bedroom and bathroom were behind each of the two doors she saw earlier. The flooring was dark oak wood but Yui noticed that there was a section of the floor that appeared to be concrete. She supposed that it did make sense. According to Subaru, Reiji liked experimenting and having a wood floor would be troublesome as it would be easily damaged. Her idea was confirmed when she saw that the concrete floor surround a benchtop island that had several beakers with unknown substances sitting on top of it. Reiji eventually finished brewing the tea and poured a glass for Yui and himself before sitting down. An awkward silence filled the room. Yui had never felt like this with any of her brothers and honestly didn't know how to start a conversation with Reiji. She dreamed about meeting her final brother for so long but he was so unlike the rest that it puzzled Yui on how to approach the situation. Yui slowly picked up the tea cup and blew on it to cool it down before she took a sip.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "This is really good". She quickly drunk the rest of her tea. Yui was on her second cup of tea when she noticed that Reiji had been staring at her the entire time.

"Why are you staring at me?" Yui asked in confusion, "Is there something on my face?"

Reiji didn't reply but looked down at his watch, "If my calculations are correct, it should happen now".

"Wha-," Yui's tongue suddenly felt like lead and her vision started turning blurry. She tried desperately to stay upright but her body felt like jelly. She felt herself sway from side to side before she fell forward onto the floor.

"How annoying. You broke your teacup," Reiji picked up the notebook that was sitting on the side table, "How do you feel?". Yui hadn't even heard the teacup break. Her mind was in a haze that despite her best efforts…wouldn't go away.

"Interesting. Test subject did not response," Reiji dotted down several notes. Yui's body felt like lead. She moved her head slightly and a burst of sharp shot through her causing her mouth to open in a silent scream. It hurt worse than when that crazy bride stabbed her! Tears started running down her cheeks as the pain started becoming unbearable. The stabbing pain was all over her body and moving just made it worst.

"Subject experienced pain when she first moved and it appears that pain is still present," Reiji observed, "On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being end my pathetic existence, how much pain are you in?"

"10," Yui croaked out. Yui was surprised she was even able to answer. The pain started to overcome her and she finally passed out.

Reiji studied the human girl laying on the ground, "Are you still conscious?"

"No," Yui whispered. Unlike the previous time she answered, her voice was emotionless and almost didn't sound like the chippy girl he had been speaking with before.

"Interesting. The truth serum still appears to impact the subject despite being passed out from the pain serum," Reiji commented as he wrote down several notes in his journal, "Now tell me, why does that man have such an interest in you".

"Don't…know".

"Responses are minimal and straight to the point. Make note to answer more direct questions," Reiji muttered under his breath as he continued to write, "Are you promised to anyone?"

"Don't…understand".

Reiji rolled his eyes. Humans were so stupid, "Are you marrying any of the Sakamaki brothers?"

"No".

Reiji frowned, "Then why does that man want you then?"

"Don't…know". How could this silly human not know why the king of vampires wanted her? Was it for her blood? She could be promised to a brother that she wasn't aware of and if so, who was it? What made this pathetic excuse for a human being good enough to live under the same roof as him? Reiji stood up before picking up a needle and bending down next to the unconscious Yui. He jabbed the needle into her neck and withdrew a small amount of blood for testing.

"…do you hate me?" he asked out of curiosity. He wondered how her behaviour would change now that she realised just how dangerous Reiji truly was.

"No". Reiji's eyes widened. What a truly foolish human indeed.

* * *

**Present Time**

When Yui finally came to, she was in her bed and had a massive headache. Subaru later visited her that night and was horrified when Yui told him what happened. He quickly left the room and she didn't see him again until the next day when he promised her that she would never feel Reiji's wrath again. Thinking about the bride downstairs, Yui once again reflected on her lack of pity towards the suffering woman.

"Am I a monster?" Yui whispered.

"Why would you say that?" Reiji asked as he finished brewing the tea.

"That girl in the foyer…she was suffering and I felt nothing but…," Yui trailed off and looked down, suddenly very interested in playing with her hands. She only looked up when Reiji held a cup of tea in front of her. Yui timidly took it from him and watched as he graciously sat opposite her.

"Should I wait for you to drink it first?" Yui teased him. Reiji picked up the kettle, poured himself a drink and drunk from it.

"Better?" Reiji asked as he placed the cup on the saucer. Yui smiled before taking a slip of her own cup. She could taste the fresh strawberries as well as the dark chocolate mixture. He had made cherry ripe tea…her favourite tea. Yui could feel Reiji's eyes watching her, studying her.

"I won't force you to tell me anything," Reiji was the first one to break the silence.

Yui didn't answer him straight away, "I know". Despite the uncomfortable situation, there was still a comfortable silence between the two that stayed well until the second pot of tea.

"I felt nothing but disgust," Yui eventually said, "She looked so pathetic and pitiful…it almost made me feel sorry for her".

"You feel this is unnatural," it was not a question but a statement.

Yui looked at him, "She's human. Aren't I meant to sympathise with my race? Feel the urge to watch out for them? I was more upset about the fact that they were ruining the marble floors then hurting someone".

Reiji removed his glasses and began to clean them, "You've grown up with vampires. The only reason you have survived in this family as long as you have is because you accepted our nature. You accepted that we are a brutal race and humans are food". Yui slowly nodded before she quickly finished her tea before it went cold.

"Yui!" the door swung open as Subaru ran inside. The loud noise cause Yui to jump and she was silently glad that she had finished her tea as she had no doubt that it would have probably ended up all over her.

"There's no need to break my door you simple minded brut," Reiji said calmly as he poured more tea for Yui. Subaru ignored his older brother and quickly went to Yui's side.

"Are you okay?" he questioned as he used both hands to cup her face and became tilting her head back and forth to check for any injuries.

Yui smiled, "I'm okay. Reiji and I were just having some tea".

Subaru released her head and bent down so he was eye level with her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I promise. It was just a bit of blood," Yui replied as she took another sip of Reiji's tea.

"Yui and I are in the process of having tea. You can interrogate her when we're finished". Subaru whipped around and glared at his brother. Yui, predicting that a fight was intimate, quickly placed her hands onto of Subaru's.

"I'll come see you after I finish my tea with Reiji," Yui quickly added. Subaru turned his attention back to his only sister and studied her for a few moments before he eventually nodded in agreement.

"Get changed and meet me in our usual room," Subaru lifted her hands up and placed a kiss on each hand before he quickly exited the room.

"That leech," Reiji muttered, "How was your exam today?"

Yui's eyes light up, "Very well! I knew every answer and I think my result will make me top of the class once again. Professor Takashi even said that if wished that the class was as half as good as me".

Reiji smirked, "And you said my study methods were a form of torture".

* * *

"Harder Yui!" Subaru growled as Yui swung her fist at the punching bag he was holding. She hit the bag one more time before she collapsed on the ground.

"No more," she said breathlessly. Subaru sighed and tossed the punching bag to the side before he sat down next to her. Yui's eyes were closed as she tried to regain her breath. Subaru had been training Yui to fight ever since she was a little girl. It was the first thing that the siblings had bonded over and since emotions were something that Subaru had difficulty expressing, it was the perfect way to show how much he cared for her wellbeing. Her eyes snapped opened when she felt a cold thing placed against her forehead.

"You need to stay hydrated," Subaru said as he removed the bottle of water from her forehead and passed it to her. Yui took the bottle from him and greedily drunk the water.

"Thanks," she said once she had her fill and a comfortable silence fell upon the two siblings.

"Are you sure you're okay? I heard about the incident from Ayato and…I panicked…I didn't want you to have a flashback of _that_ event," Subaru eventually said.

Yui didn't response straight away, "What happened with that sacrificial bride all those years ago…the blood didn't scare me. It was knowing that it was my blood that terrified me…there was so much of it…I don't know how I didn't die". Yui wrapped her arms around Subaru and buried her head into his chest. Subaru was surprised by Yui's sudden change of character. One moment she was claiming that was fine and the next she was wrapped in his arms shaking like a leaf. That bride did more damage to his younger sister than he wanted to ever admit.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Yui whispered. Subaru didn't say anything but pulled her closer, wishing more anything that he could pull her away from the demons that still haunted her all these years later.

* * *

POLL RESULTS – we have a lot of Subaru fans here but Shu and Ayato are close behind! Keep the votes coming through!

Subaru – 4

Shu – 3

Ayato – 3

Reiji – 2

Yuma – 1

Ruki – 1

Kou – 1

Next chapter, you can look forward to some memories as well as the incident with the bride


	5. Four O'Clock

**YUI – 4 Years old**

Yui stared at the foundation outside her bedroom window. She had always wanted to see it up close and see if the water was cold or warm but her mum had grounded her ever since the Laito incident. Yui didn't understand why though, Laito was very nice and even gave her a nickname…which her mum also forbid her to ever say again. Her mum had once again left and Yui had to find some way to entertain herself.

"If I wasn't always so bored I wouldn't want to explore," Yui muttered as she saw that only 10 minutes had pasted from the last time she had looked.

"Yui?" a voice called out. Yui whipped around with a large smile on her face. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Big brother!" she squealed in excitement as she ran out of her room. Standing in the living room was her older and much loved brother Subaru…but Yui can tell something was wrong. Subaru wasn't smiling at her nor was he even looking at her. Yui slowly started walking towards him, unsure of how to act around this side of her brother that she had never seen.

"Subaru?" Yui asked in concerned.

"It's your fault". Yui blinked in confusion. What was he talking about? Subaru whipped around and glared at her with such hate filled Yui that it caused her to flinch.

"If it wasn't for you she would still be here!" he shouted. Yui's eye filled with tears. What was he talking about? Why was he yelling at her?

"I d-d-don't u-understand," Yui whimpered. Subaru started charging towards her and Yui quickly walked backwards before she slammed into the wall. Subaru towered over her and Yui wished for nothing more than the ground to swallow her up. It was evident that her loving brother wasn't here.

"It's all your fault!" Subaru's fist slammed into the wall above Yui head causing the young girl to jump in fright, "If that man hadn't given you to mum than she would still be here".

"M-Mum? What's wrong with her?" Yui panicked, "Is she hurt?".

"That man took her!" Yui flinched at his harsh tone and closed her eyes. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but feared that if Subaru saw them, it would only make him angrier.

"W-W-What man?" Yui whimpered. Subaru shouted in rage and smashed his fist against the wall above Yui's head before it suddenly went silent. Yui stood as still as she could. She was terrified. She was terrified of what happened to her mum. She was terrified by her brother's behaviour.

A bell chimed in the distance causing Yui to slowly open her eyes. That bell only ever rung when it reached 12 o'clock. She had standing like a statue for four hours. As Yui tried to move, her body started to spasm causing her to fall to the ground. Her body contractions lasted for a few more minutes before they started to fade away until finally stopping. Yui laid on the floor with no desire to move. Her mum hadn't returned yet which confirmed her greatest fears that Subaru had been telling the truth. She was gone.

"What do I do?" Yui whispered to herself. A few moments passed before Yui's eyes widened in realisation, "Laito". Yui sprung to her few with a new fire. If she could find Laito, he could tell her what was going on and help her find her mum. She ran over to the door and pulled on the handle hard, half expecting it to be locked, but the door swung open.

"Laito!" Yui yelled as she ran down the hallway. A strange noise from behind her made her whip around. Yui didn't see anyone but all her instincts were telling her to run.

"Hello?" Yui was met with silence, "Is anyone there?".

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. Yui turned around and saw a lady with shoulder length black hair wearing no clothes. That wasn't what creped Yui out though. The lady had a thick, black collar around her neck and her eyes had no pupils. However, Yui remembered her mother's teaching that everyone deserved manners and respect unless they did something otherwise to warrant them.

Yui swallowed her nerves, "My name is Yui".

"I asked what you were doing?" the lady responded. It was only then that Yui saw the bloody knife she was holding. Yui slowly started walking backwards in fear but she didn't get far before the lady charged at her. She grabbed Yui by the hair and jerked her head backwards causing Yui to squeal in pain.

"I heard you calling one of their names. I can use you as bait to get the hell out of this place" the lady pinned Yui to her body before putting the bloody knife to Yui's throat.

"Here kitty kitty," a voice that Yui recognised as Laito called out. She went to call out for him when the lady quickly covered Yui's mouth with her hand and pressed the knife harder into her neck. Yui noticed though that she was very careful not to draw any blood.

"_What are you drinking mummy?" Yui asked as she watched her mother drink a thick, red liquid from her glass. _

_Christa didn't pause or slow down her drinking until the glass was empty, "It's mummy's happy drink". _

"_Happy drink?" Yui studied the now empty glass. _

"_You know how water makes you happy?" Christa ran her fingers through Yui's hair. _

"_Yeah. If I don't drink enough of it, I get a headache or grumpy. You said it keeps me living," Yui rattled off her knowledge. _

_Christa smiled at her fondly, "It's the same for me sweetie but it's for adults only. It keeps me living". _

"_Then you need to drink a lot of it! I don't want you to die," Yui chirped as she pushed the empty glass towards her mother. Christa laughed softly as she poured herself another glass of red liquid. The two ladies sat in a comfortable silence. Christa happily drinking from her glass while Yui went back to drawing in her colouring book. _

"_Yui," Christa suddenly spoke, "If you are ever in trouble or ever feel in danger, promise me something". Yui looked at her mother in confusion but nodded none the less._

"_Myself and your brother have very good noses-," Yui cut her off._

"_Like a dog!" Yui chirped excitedly. _

_Christa chuckled softly, "Like a dog yes. If you are ever in fear or need, draw blood. We will smell your blood and come to your aid". _

'Save me mummy' Yui thought before she bit into the lady's hand.

The lady gasped in pain as she dropped the knife and started hitting Yui trying to dislodge her, "Let go you little brat". Yui bit harder and harder until she could taste blood.

The lady's eyes widen in horror before she slapped Yui hard enough to detach her from her hand, "You idiot! They'll know where I am!". Yui hit the ground hard and whimpered from the impact.

"You're going to pay for that," the lady stalked towards Yui and started kicking her fallen body. Yui screamed and tried crawling away from the crazed woman. The woman quickly stopped and tried covering the young girl's mouth again. Yui used the very last of her strength to put as much room between her and the insane lady. It was then that Yui felt the tip of the discarded knife on her leg. As the woman went to strike her again, Yui picked up the knife.

* * *

Shu had no intention of seeing what human girl his father had bought into the mansion. He had experienced enough pain with humans and had no desire to put himself through that again. Besides, she would be dead before he knew it so why bother wasting valuable energy. He turned a corner and froze mid step at the scene in front of him. Sitting in a pool of blood was that said little human he was trying to avoid. Behind her laid what appeared to be a dead body…the dead body of the latest sacrificial bride. The little human was covered head to toe in blood with a kitchen knife beside her. Her once white nightgown had turned a dark pink and he watched silently as blood dripped from her hair.

"What are you doing human?" Shu asked. The tiny human did not respond.

"There's where she went," Laito strolled towards his older brother. He stopped though when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Well...who would have guessed that bitch liked sadism," Laito chuckled. Shu glared at his younger brother in disgust. He watched silently as Laito walked towards the two humans. He patted Yui on the head before he picked up the corpse and continued on his way. Shu stared at Yui. He sighed and turned to leave when Yui suddenly whimpered, "Mummy". The heartbreak and fear in her voice made him stop. He looked back at the girl and could see that her eyes had a glazed look...it was obvious that the human wasn't completely there. Shu sighed before he walked over and slowly bent down in front of the tiny girl, mindful not to step in the blood. Yui didn't react to the approaching vampire but continued to stare at the blood around her. He slowly stretched his arms out and carefully picked her up. Shu waited for a reaction but he received none. He slowly brought her towards his chest, in order to make it easier for him to walk, when she suddenly clung onto his shoulders like a monkey. The sudden movement surprised him but he didn't let it show...though he seriously doubted that she would have even noticed. Shu could already tell that this human was going to be troublesome.

* * *

Shu felt the water temperature in the bath once more. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he helped the human child out of her clothes and placed the human in the bath tub.

"Get yourself cleaned up," Shu said before he exited the bathroom and laid on his bed. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Shu opened his eyes and after a quick glance around his room, discovered that the tiny human hadn't left the bathroom yet. He sighed in annoyance and forced his body to stand upright.

"Are you clean human?" he called out through the closed bathroom door. No response. Great, she probably drowned herself the idiot. Humans were so troublesome. He opened the door and was surprised to see that the human hadn't moved from the position that he last saw her in. Her blood stained hair was still mattered like a bird's nest and dried blood caked her arms and legs. Shu knew he shouldn't get any more involved than he already was. Humans died too easily, he had experienced that first hand…but in that moment, the bloody girl was replaced by a crying human boy. A face that he had thought that he had forgotten long ago.

Shu closed his eyes before slowly opening them again when he answered his internal debate. Shu knelt down beside the tub and rolled up his sleeves. He poured some shampoo into his hands and started shampooing the human's hair. Yui didn't say anything. She didn't say anything when he started scrubbing away the dry blood from her body. She watched silently as the once clean water turned red. Her silence made things easier in a way for Shu. Would she sound similar to Edgar? Would she ask the same silly questions as Edgar? Once he finished cleaning her off, he stood up and pulled out a fluffy towel from a nearby storage cupboard.

"Stand up," he ordered. Yui didn't respond.

Shu released an annoyed sigh. He wasn't use to dealing with humans, "Stand up so I can dry you". The human finally obeyed and slowly stood up. Shu wrapped her up in the towel and started to dry her off. Once dry, he discarded the towel and dressed her in one of his old shirt. Shu walked out of the bathroom with Yui trailing behind him.

"You sleep there," he pointed at a pile of blankets and pillows on the ground that he had thrown together. Yui nodded and made herself comfortable.

It was that night that a unique bond was born between the two. Yui slept in Shu's room every night for the next human year. Without Subaru or her mum, Yui was almost consumed by her loneliess if it hadn't been for Shu. He let Yui sleep in his room every night since the incident in which he found her and let Yui tag along with him everyday. He would sit with Yui and listen to Yui practice her reading for hours on end and corrected her when needed. He, while not necessary always happy about it, would play with the young child every day...even if he just sat there sleeping at her tea parties. There were times he would question why he was putting himself through this unnecessary effort when an image of Edgar would appear in his head. The little human boy that became his best friend and bought him great joy but had also caused him the greatest pain when he died. While humans didn't live long, his most precious memories came from interacting with them and so he continued to do so...despite every fibre telling him it was a bad idea.

For the a month, Yui slept on the floor of Shu's room in the pile of cushions and blankets. After a month, she moved her little castle of cushions and blankets to beside the vampire's bed. Another month went by before Yui moved her little castle to the edge of Shu's bed.

This continued for several weeks until one night Shu told her to 'get rid of that silly castle'. Yui was confused, fearing he would snap at her like Subaru did. He made room for her on the bed before he rolled over and closed his eyes. Tears filled Yui's eyes in happiness before she dived onto the bed next to Shu.

"Does this mean you love me?" Yui chirped.

"Go to sleep," Shu grumbled.

Yui grinned, "You do love me!".

"Yui," Shu sighed, "Go to sleep". Yui simled and cuddled up to her older brother.

This routine happened for just over one whole human year until Subaru returned.

* * *

**Holy heck! The response for who Yui should be with has been incredible! There's been so much love for Subaru and Shu...makes me so happy! Don't worry Subaru fans, he'll be back next chapter and back to his normal self. **

**Apologises for the grammar errors, I wasn't able to go over with a fine tooth comb because I have work in...20 mins...so I have to seriously start running :(**

**Have a wonderful Christmas!**


	6. Christmas Special

**To my beautiful readers. This is a Christmas chapter dedicated to each and everyone of you. I cannot even begin to describe how honoured and grateful I am to have such wonderful readers. Happy Holidays to you and may you have a joyous time surrounded by love ones. **

**Once again, I cannot even begin to thank you enough for your ongoing support for Yui Sakamaki. So I did the best thing I know how...create a world for you to enjoy 3**

* * *

The grandfather clock began to chime loudly as the doll marker placed the finishing touches on his latest doll.

"Sweetheart! Come down here for dinner!". The doll marker finished his work and quickly left the room to be with his family. Not a sound could be heard from his workshop until the grandfather clock once again chimed at the start of the new hour. The doll marker's newest creation suddenly opened her eyes. Her sherbet pink eyes studied the workshop around her and found nothing of great interest. Broken dolls littered the bench and several tools had been carelessly discarded throughout the room. The doll stood up and made her way to the small pool of moonlight that was shining through the skylight.

"Vanity," a voice called out. The doll looked over her shoulder and watched as a shadowy figure walked towards her.

"Vanity? Is that my name?" she asked the mysterious person.

"Yes. My name is Sloth. I am the oldest of the doll marker's doll," Sloth said. He wore a blue suit, had light blue eyes and messy blonde hair.

"There's more?" Vanity asked in wonder. Sloth nodded and held his hand out for her to take. Vanity placed her hand in his and let him lead her deeper into the workshop to another section of the doll marker's workshop that was still lit by the moonlight.

"Vanity. Good to see you're finally complete," a man with white hair, red eyes and a red suit said. Behind him was a circle of seven throne like chairs, each a different colour. Sloth released Vanity's hand and went over to the blue chair before he made himself comfortable...to comfortable in Vanity's opinion as it appeared he had fallen asleep. The white haired man followed suit and sat in the red chair. It was then she noticed that the green, orange, purple and yellow throne all had someone sitting in them. She looked at her pink clothes and made the connection with the empty pink throne.

"I don't see all the hype about her," a man wearing a green suit said as he watched Vanity take a seat on the pink throne. He had green eyes and messy reddish brown hair.

"Envy, keep your jealously under control," Sloth sighed in annoyance. Envy scoffed as he continued to study the newest edition to the dolls.

"Manners everyone," a man with red eyes, short dark purple hair and glasses said. He readjusted his yellow coloured suit, "I am Avarice".

A man with purple eyes and purple hair stopped eating the cake in front of him, "Gluttony". Gluttony went back to eating his cake and Vanity was honestly surprised that his purple suit wasn't covered in cake with how messy he was being.

"Lust," an almost exact copy of Envy said. The only difference being the orange fedora and orange suit he wore.

"Wrath," came from the white haired man that had briefly spoken to her earlier.

Envy rolled his eyes, "Still don't get the hype but yours truly is called Envy".

Sloth, who had been happily dozing off in his seat, opened one eye in annoyance, "You already know me Vanity".

"How did you know my name? I didn't even know it," Vanity was confused. How did these men seem to know her when she had no memory of them.

Envy groaned in annoyance, "You're the last doll that the doll marker needed to complete. All he went on about for weeks was he 'precious Vanity' being perfect".

Gluttony finished the last remaining piece of cake, "According to Teddy, we each represent a human emotion that is greatly frowned upon and often believed to be the ultimate sins of humanity".

"Teddy?" Vanity couldn't see a teddy bear at all.

Gluttony frowned, "It's hanging on the side of my chair you silly doll. Just like your mirror". Vanity studied his chair more closely and sure enough, there was a teddy bear hanging off the side...well, half a teddy bear hanging off the side.

"Hence why we all have a throne to ourselves. We all have the same importance. Though I think I influence more people," Lust smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous Lust. Wrath has influenced more people in the past then any of you and I will continue to do so in the future," Wrath growled in annoyance.

"Ignore those fools. The doll marker constructed all of us as a gift to his children. To act as a constant reminder as how not to act. Something some of us should think about," Avarice looked deliberately at Envy and Wrath. Both chose to ignore him.

"We are placing bets to see which emotion the children will fall prey to. Which will all know will obviously be me. For as long as humans have lived, man has always been jealous of what another man has," Envy bragged. Another fight broke out amongst the male dolls about which sin the children would fall prey. Vanity watched them in silence. She turned her head slightly and saw a mirror strapped to the side of her chair, just as Gluttony said. She removed the mirror from the leather strap holding it in place and brought it up in front of her. Vanity almost fell into a hypnotic trance as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"It will be me," her sudden statement caused the other dolls to stop arguing and look at her, "It will be vanity that they fall for". She continued to stare into the mirror and started adjusting her hair until she got it the way she wanted it.

Sloth opened his eyes, "The light is disappearing". The moon light started disappearing as snow started falling onto the skylight.

"The children will fall under one of our sins," an uncharacteristically evil smirk appeared on Sloth's face, "We wish them a Merry Christmas then".

* * *

"What a...unique story mum," Subaru said after Christa had finished. It was Christmas eve and the Sakamaki siblings were crowded round the fire place. Christa had taken it upon herself to entertain the children with her very own Christmas story as she warmed herself by the fire. Ayato, Laito and Kanato were relaxing on a pile of bean bags while Yui sat beside them wrapped up in a blanket drinking a hot chocolate. Shu was dozing on the ground, Reiji sitting on a throne style chair and Subaru was sitting besides his mother on the two seat sofa.

Christa smiled fondly as Yui stood up and sat down between her and Subaru, "I thought it was cute".

"Sloth. How appropriate," Reiji said as eyed the sleeping form of Shu.

The not so asleep Shu opened his eyes, "Pot calling the kettle black...avarice". Reiji just smirked. Who was he to deny his own greed?

"Vanity," Yui remarked as she hugged Christa, "I prefer pride or confidence".

Laito sighed dramatically as he looked at his sister, "See the monster we're created".

Ayato wrapped an arm around Laito and Kanato, "And we contributed to that".

"There was not enough sweeties in that story," Kanato complained, "And get your hand off me Ayato".

"It's surprising she's not gone crazy," Subaru smiled softly at his little sister before looking at his brothers, "With idiots like you".

"Be nice everyone," Christa broke up the impending argument, "Now let's enjoy the first snowfall". The Sakamaki family looked outside and watched in a comfortable silence as the first snow for Christmas started falling.

* * *

**Sasori from Naruto is probably one of my favourite characters because he's a puppet...hence the doll marker inspiration. Did you agree with the deadly sins I assigned each brother? All of them I was like "this is SO them!". **

**Thank you for your support and I will see you in the next chapter! **

**Now, I'm off for more family drinking :D**


	7. Valentine's Day Special

**WARNING: This chapter is a little gory but I honestly couldn't see any of the brothers doing anything else once this idea came into my head…which makes me wonder if I've watched to match Tokyo Ghoul hahaha.**

* * *

A soft light glowed dimly in the otherwise pitch black Sakamaki Family Library. The only noise that could be heard was the faint rustle of paper as the only Sakamaki daughter turned the pages of the well-read book in her hands. She was lounged on her favourite reading chair and would occasionally nibble on the box of chocolate treats beside her; gifted to her by a male admirer from school in celebration of Valentine's Day. Yui blamed her lack of enthusiasm for the holiday on growing up in a family of vampires. She honestly wouldn't have been surprised if her _father_ said he knew Saint Valentine back in the days with how old he was.

_CRASH_

Yui paused halfway through turning the page when she heard a window shatter. She slowly looked up and, despite the library being barely lit, was able to see all the windows intact.

"Please no!" a woman shrieked, "Oh g-".

_SNAP_

Yui sighed in annoyance. She was no foul as to what had just happened. One of her brothers brought dinner home and had just finished playing with their food. She waited a few more minutes before she continued reading in case it was only a limb they broke and therefore, more screaming that would disturb her or if it was a vital part that would case instant death and no more disturbance. Once Yui was satisfied that whoever the intruder was no longer among the living, Yui went back to reading.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" an ear piercing female scream broke the otherwise quiet atmosphere and almost made Yui jump out of the chair in fright.

_SNAP_

The scream stopped.

"Must be the triplets," Yui sighed as she made herself comfortable on her chair and unwrapped another chocolate.

"NO!"

_SNAP_

"Bingo. Looks like I was right. Now hopefully they shut it so I can read in peace," Yui muttered to herself as she popped the chocolate into her mouth and went back to reading.

Another scream and another snapping sound.

Yui slammed her book closed in frustration, "For the love of…". She sighed deeply before she opened her book and silently cursed herself for not dog earring the page. That was surely the last person they bought home to snack on. It had to be. While Kanato, Ayato, Laito and Subaru would sometimes eat together, hence the four scream probably, it was unusual that Yui heard them dying. While growing up with vampires had made her insensitive to hearing people in pain or dying, Subaru always made an effort to try and shield her from it as much as he could. Same with Shu. The others, while they would consider her, didn't put in as much of an effort to conceal their often violent deeds.

"Someone save-!"

_SNAP_

"That's five," Yui whispered in disbelief before she shouted, "I know you idiots can hear me so keep it down!". It was almost as if the house itself realised she was on the verge of losing it because everything went quiet. Even the grandfather clock in the library had stopped ticking away.

"STOP!"

_SNAP_

Yui slammed her book shut and discarded it next to her box of chocolates on the table stand. All she wanted to do on her night off from school was read her book and eat her chocolate. Was that too much to ask? Obviously since her brothers couldn't keep it down. She exited the library and matched down the hallway to the entry way. Most of her brother's food didn't get passed that point as their _father _made it a rule that any food had to be eaten either outside or in the entry foyer. Turns out, while Kanato thought it would be fun to watch how far a human could run while trying to hold their organs in, the left over blood stains that the vampire maid couldn't get out of the carpet (no matter how much she soaked or scrubbed) wasn't considered amusing to their _father_…hence the rule. His theory was at least the blood could be washed away on the marble flooring in the foyer. She reached the top of the staircase and lend over only to see a sea of black. She forgot how dark the house could be with no lights. If she didn't know better, she would have believed that they were in another section of the mansion…but she knew better…she knew **way** better. She knew her brothers were there despite not being able to see a thing.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Yui snapped from the top of the staircase as she stared into the abyss, "I'm trying to read".

"So the guest of honour finally arrives," she heard Laito say. Someone clapped their hands and the once dark foyer was flooded with light causing Yui to shut her eyes briefly as the sudden light made her eyes throb. She opened them again and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Standing in the foyer were her six brothers all lined in a row from oldest to youngest, dressed to perfection in suits. However, what really shocked her was the message on the floor written in fresh blood.

_BE OUR VALENTINE _

Shu stepped forwarded, "As head of this household, I ask you for the honour of being our Valentine". It was then when all the brothers moved their left hands from behind their backs, something Yui haven't even noticed until just them, and revealed what they were holding in their hands.

"A-Are those," Yui was just about speechless.

Reniji smirked, "Each of us are holding a heart that belonged to the most beautiful women we could find. A symbol of our undying love for you".

"I'm so sorry Yui. I tried to make them be as quiet as possible when he extracted them but we knew the only way we could get you to come was by making a ruckus," Subaru sincerely apologised.

"It was a lot of fun though," Laito said as he readjusted his fedora with his right hand, "The looks on their faces as we each ripped their hearts out of their bodies while they were still breathing". Yui now at least knew what the snapping noise she heard was. It wasn't a limb or neck but the ribcage as the heart was being removed.

Kanato nodded his head in agreement as he hugged his teddy bear closer to his chest, "Even Teddy had fun".

"Enough chatter!" Ayato snapped at his brothers, "Yours truly could have done this by himself!".

Subaru turned his attention to Ayato, "Yes but we agree that we wouldn't make Yui choose. Remember that conversation dear brother". Subaru's eyes flashed red.

Ayato growled in response, "Was that a threat?".

Shu sighed as he eyes turned red, "I wondered how long this peace would last".

"You were a fool to think there was any in the beginning," Reniji snarled.

"Ooo, what an interesting turn!" Laito cooed as he strategically moved away from both sets of brooding brothers. Reniji and Shu won't start a brawl because they were either to prideful or lazy but Ayato and Subaru…there was no telling what the two hot heads would do and Laito wasn't going to take any chances with his beautiful face.

"Who do you think will win Teddy?" Kanato asked as he also made sure to make as much room between himself and his beloved teddy with his two idiot, hot headed brothers in case a fight broke out…which would be a miracle if it didn't.

"You did all this for me?" Yui whispered softly. The brothers all turned their attention to Yui.

"Why are you crying?" Kanato broke the silence.

Yui smiled as she wiped her tears away, "I'm so happy. You all came together to do this for me. It…it just makes me so incredibly happy". Ayato and Subaru looked at each other before each giving the other a nod and looking back at Yui while Reniji and Shu exchanged unspoken words in a glance and the tension left both of their shoulders. The had to get along for the sake of their beloved sister.

"You've stolen our hearts," Ayato finally said.

"And while we can't give you our physical ones," Kanato held up the heart in his hand and the other brothers followed his lead.

"We can give you the next best thing. The hearts of the prettiest women we could find to show you that they can't even hold a candle to your beauty," Laito added.

"Nor can they conquer our hearts like you have," Shu gave the faintest of smiles.

Reniji pushed his glasses further up on his nose, "Nor will they ever".

"So my dear sister," Subaru looked at her and she could see in his eyes the sheer amount of love he and the others had for her, "Be our valentine".

Yui smiled as tears of happiness continued to fall down her cheeks despite her best attempts to stop them, "Always".

* * *

**OMAKE**

Yui wiped the tears away from her eyes, "As amazing as this is, I need to go. Harry and his friends broke into the Ministry of Magic to get the prophecy and I have to find out what happens next".

Ayato looked at her in disbelief, "Haven't you read that series at least a hundred times?". Kanato blushed slightly and looked to the side.

"I know you didn't erase her memory of reading the series just so she could experience the feelings of reading the novels again without knowing what was going to happen did you Kanato?" Reniji rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"But she baked me a strawberry shortcake," Kanato whined.

Subaru groaned, "We agree we'd never do it again. I'm over hearing about George dying or poor Teddy growing up without Tonks and Remus".

"George dies!" Yui shrieked in horror, "I don't believe you! Now I have to finish reading!". Yui ran back to the library.

Laito hummed, "I think it actually might have been Fred that died".

Reniji scoffed, "Fred or George it doesn't matter. All that matters is that no one is to ever erase her memories of reading that series again".

"Sirius dies!" a high pitched squeal echoed throughout the mansion causing all the vampires to wince as pain. An unfortunate downside to super hearing was high pitched sounds…and it was amazing how high Yui could go when she was upset.

Shu looked at his brothers. "Never…again," he warned.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for their support and kind words. This idea popped into my head during the day and I had to get it down. The next story chapter will be up within the next few days. I've been stuck on a section for a while (as you can tell by the delay) but I have finally have it figured out so something to look forward to :)**

**Hogwarts House Call! Which house do you belong in and which houses do you think the brothers and Yui would be in? Extra internet hugs if you can guess which house I'm in :D **


	8. Five O'Clock

**YUI – 16 YEARS OLD**

**(Sakamaki Mansion Located in Tokyo) **

It was late Tuesday evening and most of the Sakamaki siblings were in the library. They had received a call just before they left for school informing them that school had been cancelled for the day. No reason was provided, only that they didn't need to show up. Yui, with up coming finals, decided it would be the perfect opportunity to study more for her exams. Laito and Ayato were playing the world's loudest game of chess while Shu and Subaru were playing a silent game of darts. Yui frowned when the two had brought the dartboard into the library but didn't make a fuss about it when the two started just throwing darts and didn't say a word. Despite Shu and Subaru having one of the better relationships out of all the siblings, it was still rare for them to hang out.

"I think you should make me this one next," Kanato muttered under his breath as he dog-eared a page in the dessert cookbook. Yui looked up from her notes to the youngest Sakamaki brother who was sitting opposite her.

"What type of dessert is it?", Yui smiled as Kanato's eyes lit up with excitement.

Kanato kept flipping through the cookbook but answered her none the less, "Black forest cake".

"Sounds yum-," Yui was cut off when Reiji threw the library doors opened.

"Damn it Reiji! You broke my concentration!" Subaru growled as his dart missed the board.

"I know why school was cancelled," Reiji glanced between Ayato, Laito and Yui, "Your home room teacher was killed". The library went completely silent, even Kanato had stopped turning pages in his precious sweets book.

"Not that I'm complaining," Shu began, "Why cancel school though? A death of a teacher isn't enough to stop a whole day of school right before it was meant to start".

Reiji readjusted his glasses, "It's how he died. Police discovered his body, what was left of his body, in Sumida River. According to the first officers on site, approximately 80% of his muscles and skin was missing off his body. Apparently, it was so cleanly done that they could see their reflect in the bones. Police are currently at the school trying to find any evidence of what might have happened".

Yui was about to say something when Laito beat her to it, "How can they be sure it's our dear teacher?".

"Identification found on his body," Reiji scoffed at what he deemed a stupid question.

Yui sat in disbelief, "What can do that to a body?".

"It's not a vampire that's for sure," Kanato commented as he closed the book in his hands, "The body would look like a dried sultana if it was".

"I know there are other creatures out there. What can rip flesh off a human bone so spotlessly that police could see their reflection in the bones?" Yui asked as she mentally went through all the supernatural creatures she could think of in her head. No one answered though.

When it became clear to Yui that her brothers didn't know or weren't going to answer, she stood up, "I'm going to call Airi to let her know".

Reiji grabbed her arm as she walked passed him, "Not yet. The school will be sending out a message later tonight. I would rather your friend not know in advance". Yui slowly nodded in understanding and mentally slapped herself for not thinking about it first. Reiji had many, many connections and those connections could only be utilised if they remained as hidden as possible. Yui alerting Airi about their deceased teacher could make Airi question how Yui knew in advance and potentially screw up Reiji's connections. Something Yui wanted to avoid at all cost. All Yui could think about was who would want to kill her teacher? He was an outstanding member of the teacher staff and would be the first one to volunteer his time if teacher supervision was needed for school events or sports activities. What would a supernatural creature gain from killing him? While Yui wished it was a case of her teacher being in the wrong place at the wrong time, a little voice in the back of her head said otherwise.

"What's wrong Yui?" Shu asked when he saw the concerned look on Yui's face.

Yui looked at her brothers, "I have a bad feeling about this".

* * *

**YUI – 4 YEARS OLD **

**(Sakamaki Main House Located in -**_**Unknown-**_**)**

Christa stared out the window of her new prison. After 4 human years, the repairs to the main house had finally been completed. What Christa thought would be a joyous occuasion was quickly smoothered when she realised it was another glorified prison. Christa would give credit when credit was due. Her room was a lot nicer then the one she had previously been staying at. A memory flashed through her head as she looked around the room.

"_You're always so sad mummy so I decided to draw a pretty picture on the wall for you," Yui smiled proudly as she showed Christa her artwork. Christa laughed softly as she pulled Yui into a hug to admire the work her daughter had done. Her pearl white wall had three stick figures whom she was able to identify as herself, Subaru and Yui. _

"_It's beautiful my darling," she hugged Yui tighter, "It will always make me happy". _

Karl's face when he saw it had made it so much better. She always knew he could be a bit of a drama queen.

"_Why on the white walls? The ink of those silly pens have stained the wall because you didn't clean it up straight away," Karl growled as he watched a maid try once again to remove the drawing from the wall. _

_Christa was very impressed with herself that she managed not to laugh in his face, "Silly me". _

Her heart arched as she thought of her missing daughter. Christa had made the mistake in thinking that Karl would never spilt her and Yui up but she was clearly wrong. Damn that bastard. Damn her native younger self who believed that Karl loved her. Damn him for taking her children away from her.

"Mum!" Christa spun around just in time for Subaru to pull her into a hug.

"Subaru," Christa sighed in relief as she hugged him back, "You're here". The two stayed like that for several minutes before Christa reluctantly pulled away.

She quickly surveyed the room before she looked at her son, "Where's your sister?".

Subaru didn't response immediately, "She's back at the other house".

Her eyes widened, "With your brothers? Unprotected?". Christa felt a wave of panic wash over her. Her sweet, beautiful, innocent daughter was left alone, unprotected in a house full of mentally screwed up male vampires.

"Mum," Christa snapped out of her thoughts, "What's the problem?".

Christa frowned at her son's cold behaviour, "What's the problem? The problem is your bastard of a father left you come alone and left Yui in a house full of vampires unprotected. Who knows what your brothers are going to do to her without either of us watching out for her!". Subaru sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Is it such a bad thing though?" Subaru didn't make eye contact with his mother, "After all, she was the reason why the man took you away from me". Christa stared at her son in horror as she slowly proceed what he was saying.

"I'm going to pretend I just didn't hear you say that about your sister," Christa said in a disturbing calm voice.

"But she's not!" Subaru snapped, "She's not my sister! She's just some human girl that-," He was cut off when Christa slapped him hard across the face. Subaru placed a hand on his swollen cheek and went to say something when he saw that his mother had tears streaming down her face.

"I swore I would never hit one of my children but even you have to be aware that you crossed a huge line," Christa choked back a sob but that didn't stop the tears that continued to fall down her face. Subaru quickly jumped to his feet and pulled his crying mother into a hug. Christa clung onto as she tried to get herself under control.

"I'm sorry my sweet. I'm so, so, so sorry," Christa whispered as she gently touched Subaru's swollen cheek, "I hit you. I'm so sorry".

"It's okay. It's okay," Subaru smiled softly, trying to ease his mother's sorrow, "I know you didn't mean it".

Christa pulled herself away and looked away in shame, "But I did it".

"Mum," Subaru began before Christa held her hand up to silence him. She sighed deeply as she dropped into a nearby plush chair.

"How I hate that man," she whispered softly. Subaru sat down opposite his mother and the two remained silent for several minutes.

"Yui wasn't the reason he took me away from you," Christa eventually said, "In fact...it's probably why I was able to stay so long".

Subaru eye's widened in shock, "I don't understand".

"We are the only one mother and child of his to have a strong relationship. He would never be able to pin us against each other like he could with Cordelia and her three demons or like Beatrix and her two sons. He was intending to separate us long ago but when Yui came along...I was deemed the only sane wife to take care of her. By her being with us, Karl delayed separating us," tears started streaming down Christa's face, "I think he was starting to realise that we, as a family, were becoming so unbreakable that he had to do something. I thought I would be with you and Yui until she turned 18. I thought we still had so much time together". Christa finally broke and started sobbing.

"She delayed it?" Subaru whispered in horror. All he could think about was Yui's terror filled face as he punched the wall above her head and said such horrible things to her.

Christa tried to get herself under control as she wiped the tears away from her face, "Before Yui came to us, he was in the final stages of moving me into a temporary house until the main house was complete. On the night he bought Yui to me...something had...something had happened".

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Christa stood up and started pacing, "I honestly don't". Christa was aware that Yui had Cordelia's heart inside her but she didn't know how that came to be. With Richter and Karl involved though...it couldn't be good.

"So he gave you Yui and that was enough to stop him from taking you away," Subaru dropped his head into his hands. He had royalty screwed up. In his rage filled mind, he had left his precious sister in a house full of vampires unprotected.

Christa stopped pacing and looked at her son, "He needed someone to raise her. He knew I wouldn't do it unless I had support from you...he also knew that Yui needed to be exposed to as many vampires as possible to be able to live among us-"

"Right you are my dear," a voice cut her off. Christa and Subaru froze as Karl scrolled into the room.

Christa cleared her throat, "Darling, I wasn't aware you were here".

"Sit down Christa," Karl ordered as he stood behind Subaru and placed his hands on Subaru's shoulders. Subaru, despite his best efforts not to, tensed up.

"Please don't," Christa whispered as she stared at Karl's hand, a little too close to Subaru's throat for her likings.

Karl ignored her, "Sit". Christa clenched her teeth as she sat down.

"Yui needed some motherly guidance for her first few years but she'll be fine from now on. Her brothers, including you Subaru, will help mould her into a lovely vampire," Karl smiled. While he thought it may look charming, both Christa and Karl were inwardly terrified of it.

Christa protective instinct won out, "You're going to turn her into a vampire?". Christa was horrified. The process of changing a human into a vampire was an initiate process only typically done by lovers.

"Don't look at me like that. I won't do it...but it will be done," Karl removed his hands from Subaru's shoulders but his smile took on a whole new light, "As entertaining as seeing your terrified faces has been, I must be off. So much to do, so little time". Karl sent his wife a look over Subaru's head before he turned and left. The mother and son sat frozen in place. Karl was in the room for less then two minutes but it was enough that both thought they were going to die then and there.

"Promise me you'll take care of her," Christa finally broke the silence. Subaru ran his hand through his hair as he tried to calm his racing heart. That man...his "father" was so unpredictable that Subaru wouldn't put it passed his "father" to kill him if it made his grand scheming easier...whatever that was. His attention shifted to his absence sister. He was so cruel to her. Would she ever forgive him?

'If she's even still alive', he thought darkly.

"Of course I will," Subaru said as he studied his mother's expression, "Why does it sound like you think you're never going to see her again. That man...father can't keep you away from us forever". Christa smiled softly at her son. She didn't believe in God but in that moment she thanked whoever was out there for giving her a son that was nothing like his bastard of a father. Christa knew what that look from Karl meant. She very much doubted whether she would survive the next few days. Karl didn't tolerate disobedience...and speaking ill of him was just about as disobedient as one could get.

"Don't be silly," Christa tried to ease her son's worries, "I'll see her eventually...just not for a while. Enough of that though, how long will you be staying?".

Subaru looked inconvenienced by what his mother said but mention his doubts, "Three vampire months. After I arrived, that man said he would be travelling back with me to the mansion in Tokyo".

Christa stood up and walked behind Subaru before she wrapped her arms around him, "Then let's enjoy our time together".

As a vampire, Christa didn't believe in God or a being that protected the weak. However, Christa found herself for the first time ever praying to a God. Praying that Yui would survive the three vampire months, one whole human year, without the guidance and support of herself and Subaru. She prayed that Yui would survive whatever Karl had planned for her. She prayed that Subaru would continue to grow into a man that was nothing like his bastard of a sperm donor. She prayed that, if there was indeed a God, they would look past her bloody sins and protect the two lights of her life.

The mother and son duo spent the three months together in their own little world of pure happiness. Every second was treasured, even when it came time to leave, Christa and Subaru made it a moment to remember. Both would never know that the three months was the last time they would ever spend it together as truly themselves. Subaru would never know that in the minutes after he left, while he was waiting in the car for his father to come, Karl had confronted Christa and told her everything. He told her what happened to Cordelia and what he had planned for Yui. Subaru and Yui would never know that Christa's motherly instincts won out and in her blind rage to protect her children, she did something that no one such ever do...she attacked Karl.

"You took a while," Subaru commented as his father climbed into the car, "I'm surprised you wanted to come back with me".

Karl's smile was chilling, if only Subaru knew what his father had done in the minutes before, "I wanted to see my daughter. Is that so wrong?".

**YUI – 5 YEARS OLD**

**(Sakamaki Mansion Located in Tokyo)**

"I don't understand," Yui pouted, "Why do I have to get all dressed up?" Shu ignored her whining as he finished brushing her hair. Yui frowned at her brother's lack of response as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark pink kimono with a pearl coloured sash wrapped around her waist.

"I already told you. You are meeting a very important man and you have to look presentable," Shu explained as he gave her a once over.

"Is that why you're all dressed up as well?" Yui asked as she studied her brother's flawless black suit. Not a speck of fluff on it anywhere. Benefits of advanced sight she supposed. Shu nodded as he gave Yui a once over before he held his hand out for her to take. Yui placed her hand in his and the two started walking towards the main foyer.

"Who is this person?" Yui asked innocently. Shu, in typical Shu fashion, didn't responded. Yui sighed but didn't push her brother. After Subaru left, Shu had become her protector and Yui didn't want to push him away like she had with Subaru.

Shu immediately noticed her change in behaviour before he sighed deeply, "My father".

Yui looked at Shu in surprise, "Your father?".

Shu suddenly stopped and bent down in front of Yui, "Promise me you'll stay silent. He is not a man to be trifled with". Yui had never seen Shu act so serious before. He was always so laid back and lazy that this change of character slightly scared her.

"I promise," Yui whispered. Shu gently took her hand once more before the two continued walking towards the foyer. Yui 's heart started beating faster as they got closer to the foyer. She couldn't explain the feeling she was expressing but something was telling her to flee in the other direction. Shu squeezed her hand softly, trying to help her relax but it didn't help her much.

"Ah, there you are", a voice called out as the two entered the main foyer. Yui gasped. It wasn't because of the strange looking man with gold eyes and long white hair but because Subaru was standing beside him. Her grip on Shu's hand tightened.

"Shu," Karl strolled towards the two, "And this must be my darling daughter Yui". Yui looked at Shu for confirmation. Shu didn't react for a few moments but he eventually nodded.

"Now, now," Karl's hand wrapped lightly underneath Yui's chin and tugged her head towards him, "Don't you know it's rude not to look at people when they're talking to you". Every fibre in Yui's small body was telling her to run away from this..._evil_ man...far, far away.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," even Yui could tell it was an order.

Yui, remembering her mother's etiquette lessons, quickly bowed, "My name is Yui Sakamaki. Pleased to meet you".

Karl placed a hand on Yui's head, "No...it's my pleasure to meet you". Shu and Subaru shared a concerned look.

* * *

**YUI – 16 YEARS OLD**

**(Sakamaki Mansion Located in Tokyo)**

The Sakamaki siblings had spent several hours researching what type of supernatural creature could do this to a human body but they came up empty handed. Yui eventually decided to call it a night and said her good nights before she left to go to bed. As Yui made her way towards her bedroom, her mind racing with so many unanswered questions, she stopped when something out the window caught her eye. Standing in the court yard was a woman. Her back was turned to Yui but her long purple hair and ankle length black dress that had a slit on the right side with white ruffles underneath was a dead give away it was a woman.

_Thump _

_Thump_

_Thump _

Yui's heart started pounding. Yui slowly raised her hand to her chest and tried clutching her heart to ease the growing pressure. It was becoming harder for her to breath. Yui watched in silent horror as the woman slowly starting turning around. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest.

"Yui?" Kanato called out. Yui whipped around to face him. She hadn't even heard him approach her.

"Teddy wants to know if you're okay?" Kanato observed his sister. Yui's breathing was ragged, her shirt was screwed tightly in her fist and her eyes were wide in terror.

Yui looked out the window from the corner of her eye and saw that the woman was gone, "Nothing". Yui could see instantly that Kanato didn't believe her. She released her shirt and nervously ran her hand through her hair as she forced herself to smile.

"I...I'm just a little stressed with exams," Yui laughed nervously as she straightened her shirt, "I just need some more sleep-".

Yui was cut off by Kanato, "You said you wouldn't lie to me ever again".

* * *

**YUI – 6 YEARS OLD**

**(Tokyo)**

Yui raced home as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. The girls at school had once again called her mean names and had held her down while one of them cut her hair. She slowed to a walk when she saw the steel Sakamaki gates come into view. She hastily wiped the tears away from her eyes as she pushed the gate open and started walked towards the house. She knew she was meant to always close the door behind her but all she wanted to do was see her Shu or Subaru or even Laito would do. Yui approached the main door and to her great horror, discovered the door was locked.

"Damn it," she cursed before making her way around the mansion in hopes of finding an unlocked door or window that she could enter. To make matters worst, her legs had started throbbing from all the running she had done earlier and she nervously kept running her hand through her hair trying to figure out how much those bullies had cut off.

"Do you want some tea teddy?" a voice asked. Yui paused and directed her attention towards the hedge maze that her brothers had warned her against ever going in by herself.

"How about a piece of cake?" the voice said again. Yui felt herself slowly walking towards the maze against her better judgement. Maybe this person would share their cake with her and tell her how to get into the mansion. Yui paused at the archway leading into the maze as the warnings both brothers had given her flashed in her mind.

"_Can we go into the green walls?" Yui asked excitedly as she pointed towards a large wall of neatly maintained brushes. _

_Shu looked at where she was pointing, not quite understanding what she meant by green walls, "It's called a maze and no"._

_Yui pouted, "Why not?"._

"_A demon lives in there," Shu responded. _

_Yui's eyes widened in horror, "A d-demon?"._

_Shu nodded, "A demon who will steal all your sweets"._

"Would you like another piece of cake teddy?" the voice said.

"_Big brother, is it true that a demon lives in the maze and would steal all my sweets?" Yui asked Subaru as she stared at the row of hedges from the window. Despite her best efforts, Yui wasn't able to see into the maze from her position. Even standing on her tippy toes didn't help. _

_Subaru studied his sister for a few moments before he answered, "Yes. There is a…demon…that will...eat all the chocolate...you own?". _

Yui shook her head quickly to rid the thoughts out of her head. Maybe it was a nice demon? After all, if it only ate sweets, shouldn't it only be nice then? She took a deep breath before she entered the maze and started walking towards the direction the voice was coming from. The voice would occasionally ask a question but would always never receive a reply. Yui rounded the corner and was surprised to see a young male with light purple hair at a table full of sweets and a teddy bear seating opposite him.

"Any more Teddy?" the boy asked as he picked up a tea pot. Yui frowned slightly as she watched the scene play out in front of her. He didn't seem like a demon. Suddenly, Yui was forced to jump out of the way as the tea pot came flying towards her. Yui's attention snapped back to the young male standing at the table. Her eyes locked with a shade of light purple coloured eyes. She could see that the young man was wearing a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath and a pair of faded dark coloured pants.

"Who the hell are you?" his eyes did a once over of her and his eyes flashed to the teddy, an ugly looking thing in Yui's opinion, sitting opposite him at the tea before looking back at her, "Teddy says you're ugly". Yui flinched at his harsh words.

"I'm not ugly," her eyes started to sting with unshed tears. Why was everyone so mean to her?

The young man scoffed, "With hair like that, I agree with Teddy".

"It's not my fault," Yui muttered under her breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear anything but white noise," the male served himself a piece of cake, "Move along scum".

Yui clenched her fists and stood a little straighter, "It's not my fault". The male ignored her and continued eating his cake.

"It's not my fault," Yui said louder.

"Don't lie to me," the male looked away from the cake he was eating, "Did you attack them? Did you fight with every fibre in your body".

Yui was a little thrown off by his questions, "N-No".

The male scoffed, "Then it's your fault".

"It's not! My teacher says that if you're ever bullied, to tell a responsible adult," Yui defended her actions. She asked the girls to stop, she had begged the girls to stop but she didn't physically fight back. She was smaller then the other girls and last time she had tried to fight back, she ended up with more damage then the bullies.

"What are they going to do?" the male asked as he passed a piece of cake to the teddy bear sitting opposite him, "Let you cry on their shoulder as they nurse your wounds. Won't stop them from coming back again weakling".

"My name isn't weakling!" Yui snapped, "It's Yui! Yui Sakamaki!".

The male paused and looked at Yui, "Don't insult my name".

"W-What?" Yui asked in confusion.

"My name is Kanato Sakamaki," Kanato growled, "Get out of my sight. A weakling like you doesn't deserve the Sakamaki name". Yui tried not to let his words hurt her but once again, she could feel the sting of tears coming to her eyes. Maybe she was weak. Maybe she didn't deserve the Sakamaki name...she had never seen Shu or Subaru cry. She turned around and ran out the maze.

"If you lie to me again...I'll eat you," she heard as she raced away from the demon in the maze.

* * *

**YUI – 16 YEARS OLD**

**(Sakamaki Mansion Located in Tokyo)**

"I never promised that...and you technically threated me," Yui smiled softly.

Kanato watched her carefully, "Same thing". The two stood in silence for several moments.

"What's wrong?" Kanato asked again. Yui looked at the window once again and the woman still wasn't there. Was she a figment of Yui's imagination?

'No, she couldn't be' Yui thought, 'The pain I just experienced was far too real'.

Kanato followed her gaze but didn't see anything noteworthy, "Am I meant to be looking for something?".

Yui sighed and rubbed her eyes, "It's nothing Kanato. I haven't been sleeping well the last few nights because of exams and with everything that's happened tonight...I think it just pushed me over the edge. Nothing that a good night's sleep won't fix". Kanato didn't look impressed but didn't argue with her as she started walking towards her room.

The thoughts about the unknown creature had killed her teacher gone from her mind...instead...they had been replaced with questions about the mysterious woman in the garden.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! I wanted to get this out before I went on holidays but I just didn't quite get it done. However, I'm back now :D**

**I'll be honest, this is a bit of a filler chapter and not my favourite one by any means but it's starting to get the ball rolling!**

**I just want to check with everyone as well, the storyline keeps bouncing between years and I just wanted to make sure it's not to confusing/easy to read :] ~~~~~~~~~~~ signals a change in setting back still in the same time period while a page break represents a change in time period. Hopefully not to confusing. If it is, please send me a PM or leave a review and I'll think of a new way to split it up. **

**On a complete side note, it was interesting to read which Hogwarts House you thought the brothers would be in. I myself am a proud Slytherin :)**

**Question of the chapter: What is your favourite supernatural creature? **


End file.
